


Damn Dirty Doctors

by Madquinn13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Wynonna finds out that when she was off being anywhere but Purgatory, Waverly was put on medication to 'balance' her out, convinced that it was another misdiagnosis by horrible doctors who shoved pills down teens throats. So Wynonna convinces Waverly to give up the meds since she most likely doesn't need them anyways.Right?





	1. So Totally Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this idea wouldn't leave my head but I love the thought of bipolar Waverly and Wynonna trying to help but like usual is horrible at it.  
> No pregnancy yet.

Wynonna eyed the empty pill bottle she had found in the trash. She knew that after the raid on the homestead Waverly had to go see a child psychologist but Wynonna thought that was it. Once they found out that Waverly wasn’t traumatized Wynonna figured that was it. But this prescription was written by a shrink. One of the shrinks Wynonna was forced to see who gave her meds.

She went to google to see what Lamictal was for.

The same shrink who told everyone that Wynonna was schizophrenic, had apparently convinced Gus and Curtis that Waverly, sweet little Waverly was bipolar.

Fuck no. Wynonna went up the Waverly’s room and found a new filled bottle of the pills. It was time to talk to her sister.

“Have you ever felt sick Waverly?” Wynonna had asked, they were sitting at the kitchen table the prescription bottle was in the middle between them. “I just don’t want you taking meds and messing with the chemicals in your body because someone told you, you were sick. Did you ever feel sick?”

“No, not really but Gus and Uncle Curtis were really concerned and they brought me to the doctor and he gave me the meds after we talked about their concerns.” Waverly explained.

“But you didn’t think you were sick?”

“No, no I didn’t think I was sick. But he said that I was having depression episodes and manic ones too.”

“So sometimes you were sad and other times you were too happy? Fuck sakes.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Listen, it sounds like you’re not sick and they’re just trying to pump you full of pills to make a buck. Gus and Curtis were worried when you were acting like a regular moody teenager and the shrink took advantage of it. If I were you, I’d stop taking the meds. Just to see if I still felt fine off them.”

“That makes sense. I didn’t think that a doctor would put someone on meds unless they needed it.”

“It’s okay Waverly. Just do what you think is best.” Wynonna smiled. She might have missed a lot of years in her sister’s life but she was going to make up for it all.

* * *

 

Waverly had gone off her meds a week ago and Wynonna didn’t really see a difference until one morning.

“Seriously I’m up first? Come on Waverly you went to bed like right after dinner last night?” Wynonna walked into her sister’s room finding Waverly in bed with her back to the door. “Waves come on. We need to get to the station. Waverly come on get out of bed.” She tried pushing her trying to get her attention. “Hey Waves are you okay? Waverly you’re worrying me, come on answer me.” Wynonna was shaking Waverly trying to get some response from her.

“Leave me alone.” Waverly groaned.

“No, come on, we need to go into the station, you can see Nicole.”

“No. Leave me alone.” Waverly pulled the covers over her head. “Just want to sleep.”

“You want to sleep? Baby girl you’ve been sleeping for over twelve hours. Come on, get up.” Wynonna pulled at the covers trying to get them out of Waverly’s grip.

“Just leave me alone.” 

“Fine, I’ll be downstairs for awhile, you can get twenty more minutes but then you are getting up, we can’t stay home today.” Wynonna stressed. Maybe Waverly was just really tired, going off unneeded meds did have that affect on people.

When Wynonna came back up twenty minutes later Waverly was still in bed under the covers.

“Come on Baby girl time to get up now seriously. You’re making me worry.” Wynonna shook her shoulder harder.

“No.”

“Haughty is going to be at the station, you can spend all morning making heart eyes at her and bringing her coffee and cardboard that she thinks is pizza. Come on you’ll cheer up when you see her.” Wynonna frowned watching as Waverly didn’t seem to care. “Come on if we get any field calls you can come with.” She tried to bribe her out of bed, but still Waverly stayed silent and still her body only moving in time with her breathing.

“Just leave me alone Wynonna.” She sounded so dejected. “I just want to sleep.”

“Fine. Fine. I’ll head into town in the truck, meet me for lunch though okay?” Wynonna pulled down the sheet a little bit to see Waverly’s face. “You’re going to meet me for lunch Waverly, right?” She wanted to get some conformation before she left. Waverly didn’t respond she just rolled over to bury her face in her pillow. “Fine, sleep. But when I come home you’re getting out of bed one way or another.” Wynonna sighed, leaning over to stroke her hair. “I’ll be home for lunch to check on you.”

“I just want to sleep.” Waverly mumbled.

“Sure sweetie. I love you.” Wynonna was worried for her, she didn’t want to leave Waverly alone but she also didn’t want to crowed her in case all Waverly needs is space. Maybe she should get someone just to stay in the house with Waverly when Wynonna had to leave. Wynonna felt her phone buzz again. Damn, Dolls needed her at the station an hour ago.

If she calls Nicole and tells her that Waverly isn’t feeling well Nicole would rush right over and not let Waverly out of her sight. Waverly might get pissed about it, but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind kept telling her a pissed Waverly was better than a possibly dead Waverly and she was terrified at the simple thought that if she left Waverly alone while she seemed so _depressed_ was that she might die, she might do something stupid like hurt herself, no. She would risk pissing off Waverly.

Wynonna called Dolls telling him that Waverly was sick and that she was waiting for Nicole to come to the house before she left so that if Waverly needed something, someone, she wouldn’t be alone. Dolls offered to bring everything to the house so she needn’t come to the station at all but Wynonna declined, that might be too much attention on Waverly and Wynonna didn’t want to risk making Waverly feel worse. Once she was off the phone with Dolls she called Nicole and asked her to come keep an eye on Waverly while she went into the station to work on a new case. Wynonna just finished saying Waverly’s name when Nicole answered that she was on the way. When Nicole came, Wynonna would explain to her, about the misdiagnoses, how Waverly was just adjusting to the medication leaving her system.

Wynonna kept going back to check on Waverly, making sure she was still breathing. She was upstairs when she heard Nicole coming in. She smiled down at Waverly, blankets still over her head. “Nicole is here. She’s just here in case you need something, like you don’t feel like cooking, or you want me but don’t have the energy to call me. I’m going to the station. Try and get up okay? I love you.” Wynonna kissed the blankets over Waverly’s head. When Wynonna went back downstairs she found Nicole in the kitchen going through the fridge. “She’s upstairs in bed. I found out a week ago that they thought Waverly was bipolar when she was just being a normal moody teenager, so they put her on meds and she’s off them now because she doesn’t need to be messing with her brain chemistry. When serious meds like these leave your system you feel drained, and just exhausted and sometimes that can last for up to a month. But we don’t need to worry or make her feel like we’re worried or watching her. She’ll be fine once her system is free from the drugs. Until then we just need to make sure she’s eating and drinking and not you know slowly withering into nothing.”

“And you’re sure she didn’t need the meds because spending all day in bed refusing to do anything sounds a lot like depression which is half of what bipolar is.” Nicole had no doubt that Wynonna thought she was doing what was best but maybe Waverly really was sick.

“When they forced me onto anti-psychotics I was just like how Waverly was when I went off them. They see our history and they think something must be messed up with our mental health. That Earps can’t just have high tolerance for alcohol we must be ‘alcoholics’ and ‘self-medicating’. So they find an excuse to pump us full of drugs to make a buck.” Wynonna explained. “It’s Waverly, she was always a moody kid crying over nothing, when that happened as a teenager they made up a reason to pump her full of meds. She’s not sick.” Wynonna stressed. “Just give her three more weeks or so and she’ll be fine.”

“I hope you’re right Wynonna I really do.” Nicole smiled. They were both concerned for Waverly and wanted what was best. Nicole waited for Wynonna to leave before she went up to Waverly’s room.

“Hey cutie.” Nicole laid down behind Waverly, her arm going around Waverly’s waist. “Wynonna said you were tired so I figured I’d come keep you company.” She nuzzled into Waverly’s back.

“I just want to sleep.” Waverly mumbled shifting over wrapping her arms around a pillow, trying to distance herself from Nicole’s embrace.

* * *

 

Week three off her meds and Waverly was the only one awake in the house. Nicole would only leave Waverly’s side go check on Calamity Jane. When Nicole wasn’t checking on her, Wynonna was. She loaded the fridge with the bags of food she had bought before preheating the oven and burners so she could make breakfast for everyone.

She looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to rise. “Oh man, I bet it would be amazing to run with this view.” Waverly thought out loud, heading for the door for a morning run.

When she came back she found Wynonna and Nicole in the kitchen staring at the spot where the oven was but now it was just a black charred covered spot instead, a bucket and a fire extinguisher were on the floor by their feet.

“Waverly where were you!” Wynonna yelled running over to Waverly and pulling her into a tight hug, Nicole close behind.

“I went for a morning run. The sun rise was so beautiful.” Waverly grinned at the pair confused. “What happened here?”

“The store was left on and caught on fire.” Wynonna answered. “I woke up when the smoke detector started to go off and I felt like I was in hell with the flames licking at me.”

“You went for a morning run before the sun rose? Waverly the sun’s been up for five hours.” Nicole was shocked. “Where have you been?”

“It hasn’t been five hours…I was running the entire time.” Waverly was trying to think just how long ago it was. “I was going to make breakfast. Waffles and pancakes, French toast, omelettes. Oh…I was preheating the oven before I went for my run.”

“We have no food in the house Waverly.” Wynonna was just glad Waverly had gotten out of bed.

“I know, that’s why I went to the store last night I had to drive to Calgary to find one that was still open.” Waverly was practically bouncing with energy. “We should go to a club! I wanna go dancing!”

“We can go dancing but baby, you went for a five hour run and almost burnt the house down. We need to talk about this.”

“I forgot about the oven, we don’t need to talk about that. I just forgot about it.” She shrugged.

“That’s all that happened?” Wynonna asked.

“That’s it.”

“Alright, so what club are we going to tonight?” Waverly just grinned at her sister’s questions.

“If you had time to drive to Calgary and back and then go on a five hour run, when did you get up?”

“Oh who keeps track of that stuff. Anyone feel like muffins? I’m going to make muffins.”

“We don’t have an oven Waverly.” Wynonna eyed her sister cautiously.

“Let’s go buy a new one. Let’s redo the entire kitchen! No, the house! We can change it to an open floor plan! Where’s the hammer? We can demo some of the walls now.” Waverly was already searching the house for tools to help her bring down walls.

“What, Waverly we’re not knocking walls down. We can redo the kitchen, change some other stuff but we’re not demoing anything. I don’t even know what walls are loadbearing, I’m not entirely sure what that even means.” Wynonna yawned.

“I’ll drive if you both want to go looking for a new oven.”

“We need all new appliances that match.” Waverly stressed.

“We can redo the kitchen.” Wynonna smiled at Waverly. “Whatever we need to do for it we’ll figure it out.”

“We can go get breakfast in town.” Nicole suggested brushing some hair from Waverly’s face.

“I’m going to go get a shower first. Come join me.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand and started to drag her upstairs.

“Wave, Wynonna is right here.”

“Right, so the shower is free.” She grinned.

* * *

 

After searching for a new oven Waverly had decided on stainless steel appliances for the entire kitchen. She wanted marble counter tops but was talked down by Wynonna.

Nicole pulled into the driveway of the homestead, Wynonna in her passenger seat.

“You were right Wynonna, we just had to give her some time for the meds to leave her system. She seems to be her usual energy self.”

“Yeah, it’s great that Waverly isn’t being medicated unnecessarily.” Wynonna grinned getting out of the car. “Do you hear that music? Shouldn’t she be sleeping?”

“Yeah.” Nicole closed her eyes cursing herself for leaving Waverly’s side. “She hasn’t asleep since we went to sleep last night.”

“Maybe she’s just waiting up for us and using loud music to make sure she stays awake?” Wynonna hoped. “I mean does she usually listen to bass thumping techno?”

“Why are you asking me, we’ve only been dating for a short while, you’re her sister. You should know what she listens to her.”

“Dude honestly I’m not entirely sure when her birthday is.”

“It’s September 8th.”

“Really? I was thinking like April…”

“No, it’s September. How do you not know this?” Nicole was so confused.

“Listen, I just sign my name on the card Gus buys. I don’t pay attention to dates.” Wynonna shrugged. When Wynonna entered the house she was shocked. Everything was different, the furniture was rearranged and the living room was painted, her bed was taken apart and now laid propped up against the stairs. “Waverly, what’sca doing Baby girl?”

“This place is disgusting, when was the last time we cleaned it? Like really cleaned it and not just spot cleaned?” Waverly asked from her spot where she stood on the fire place mantel, wash cloth up to the ceiling.

“I think Mama cleaned it like a month before she left.” Wynonna answered trying to think back. She knew she didn’t clean it, ever.

“Well I can’t live in this filth.” She yelled.

“Waverly get down from there!” Nicole is ready to catch Waverly when she inevitably falls.

“I need to clean since apparently I’m the only one in this whole house that can clean.” Waverly snapped. Nicole just turned to glare at Wynonna who shrugged.

“Why don’t you get some sleep Waves, you’ve gotta be tired. I’ll finish cleaning okay? Promise.” Wynonna spoke up moving next to Nicole.

“I’m not tired and you don’t know how to clean, you can’t even do your own laundry.”

“She does have a point.” Nicole pointed out only to get elbowed in the side.

“I’ll clean it all Waverly. Top to bottom, I’ll even steam clean the carpets and polish the hardwood. I’ll YouTube Martha Stewart so I do it the best way.” Wynonna just wanted her to go to sleep.

“No you won’t do it right and who’s going to paint the kitchen or research the best flow layout for our home? Do you want it to look like uncultured shut ins decorated it?”

“You decorated it Waverly.” Wynonna pointed out only to get an elbow in her ribs by Nicole.

“I’m going to go for a run. It’ll be fantastic just me and the stars above me.” Waverly jumped down giving both women waiting to catch her small heart attacks.

“Don’t do that Waverly! You could have broken your neck!” Wynonna yelled.

“I want burgers. Let’s go get burgers!” Waverly grinned grabbing her car keys and speeding off before the other two women even grasped what had just happened.

“She’s just over tired. That’s all. She’s not having a manic episode.” Wynonna stressed looking over to Nicole.

“I never said she was.” Nicole thought it, but she was not getting into a fight with Wynonna.

“We need to go after her.”

“Yeah.” Wynonna agreed. “You drive.”


	2. Dance Floors and Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole try to find Waverly.  
> Wynonna brings Waverly a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just going to be like canon adjacent in a little pocket universe between no one being possessed and Wynonna finding out she was knocked up but then I changed my mind so Wynonna is knocked up for like half the chapter, the rest is after Alice is born. Following cannon in her (Alice) being raised by Gus.

They finally found Waverly. They had tracked her phone and found her at the HiFi club in Calgary. They could hear the bass thumping from the street.

“What’s the plan Wynonna?” Nicole asked looking over at her hoping Wynonna knew what to do.

“I go in, pull out Peacemarker and you stay by the exit ready to grab Waverly.”

“That will get you arrested.”

“I’m Black Badge.”

“Black Badge doesn’t exists anymore, that’s why you stopped getting paycheques.” Nicole sighed. “We’ll both go in and search for her. We’ll call when we find her.”

“Yeah sounds better.” Wynonna nodded getting out of the car heading.

Nicole was checking the room, showing people a picture of Waverly asking if they had seen her. A few had but no one knew where she currently was. Someone had said that she was an amazing grinder. Nicole resisted the urge to knock them out. Okay so Waverly was grinding on people on the dance floor, that might not be a bad sign, Nicole couldn’t think of a reason why it was a good sign but that didn’t mean it was a bad one. Hopefully Wynonna was having better luck. 

 

Wynonna went through the club and went straight to the bathroom, she saw the usual passing of pills and powders. “Wave you in here?” She looked at the other women in the room. She got a few weird looks but other than that no response. “Have you guys seen this girl?” She pulled up a picture of Waverly on her phone and showed it to some woman washing her hands. 

“Oh yeah, that bitch was blowing my boyfriend by the backdoor.” She glared at Wynonna. “Tell her if I see her again I’ll shove something else down that throat of hers.” 

Wynonna just eyed the woman who just threatened her sister. “Yeah she can take you. But say that again to me and I’ll put a bullet in you.” Wynonna pulled Peacemarker out of her boot to jab the woman with it. She grabbed another woman by the arm. “Where’s the backdoor?” Getting a general direction Wynonna shoved people out of her way. She wouldn’t usually care about what her sister was doing in the back of a club so long as she was willing but with Nicole here, Wynonna to make sure that she found Waverly possibly blowing some guy before Nicole did. Maybe she had accidently taken one of the drugs in the bathroom and that’s what caused her to be like this. 

“Crazy bitch!” Wynonna heard a man’s voice yell from the other side of the door, she shoved it open, Peacemarker drawn at the ready. She saw man mid twenties holding his neck trying to stem the bleeding. “Hey I’m the victim here! That crazy bitch just tore a chunk out of my neck!”

“Where did she go?” Wynonna didn’t really care about him. 

“She ran off that way.” He answered because when someone with a gun and a wild look in their asks you a question you answer it. 

Wynonna didn’t spare another glance at him, she just ran trying to find Waverly. 

Nicole was back outside, trying to see where Waverly had parked when she was knocked into by Waverly. 

“Nicole! You’re here!” Waverly grinned pouncing on Nicole wrapping her arms tight around her neck. “I’m so glad you’re here!” Waverly moved one of her hands from Nicole’s neck and it went up her shirt. 

“Not in public Waverly.” Nicole chastised removing Waverly’s hand. “It’s late, let’s just go home and go to bed.” 

“Not tired, we should do something.” Nicole finally got a good look at Waverly and noticed the blood on her face. 

“What happened Waverly?” 

“There you are Waverly.” Wynonna finally reached them. “Waverly why did you attack that guy? What did he do?”

“He’s a Revenant. So I stopped him from hurting others.” Waverly didn't see the big deal. She didn't want to stand still next to a car. She wanted to keep moving. 

“Waverly we’re outside the triangle it's impossible that he was a Revenant.” Nicole spoke slowly and cautiously. 

“Well he was one I saw his brand!” Waverly snapped.

“Yeah he could've been.” Wynonna answered subtly trying to see her sister's eyes to see if she was on something. “How about we head back home? I'll drive your car and you and Nicole ride together?” 

“I don't want to go home. I’m having fun. I never you asked you to come here. I’m not done having fun.” Waverly glared at them both. “Don’t follow me again.” Waverly left the getting lost in the crowd of the club goers. 

“Did you see the man she attacked?” Nicole asked Wynonna. 

“Yeah, he could be a demon but he looked and bled like a human.” Wynonna sighed “That plan didn’t work out.” 

“No it didn't. Do we listen and just wait for her to come home?” Nicole didn't want to do that. She didn't want to be sitting at home waiting for Waverly and get the phone call that she was in a hospital or something worse. 

“You can. I'm staying here. I stole her keys so she's not going anywhere.” Wynonna pulled herself up so she was sitting on the hood of the Jeep. 

“I'm not leaving her.” Nicole answered leaning on the hood of her own car. 

“So we wait.” Wynonna sighed. She hated waiting.

…

They club was closed the partying adults long gone but still Wynonna and Nicole stayed in the parking lot waiting for Waverly.

Wynonna was tempted to break into the building and make sure that Waverly wasn't unconscious on the floor in there when Nicole’s phone went off the screen lighting up.

“What is it?”

“A picture of Waverly...in the woods...in a drum circle? She wants us to come have fun with her.” 

“She went out the back and got a ride from someone else.” Wynonna sighed. “Let me see that picture.” Wynonna had traveled a lot and maybe she knew that campsite. Instead of knowing the location she spotted the face of a man she didn't think she see again. “I know him. I can get his number and find out where they are. He owes me.” Wynonna explained before making the calls to people she hadn't seen in years. “Hey Benny listen my baby sister was slipped some e or something and she's in the woods with Jimmy. How can I get a hold of him to find out what woods? No I'm not paying you to find her and I'm not paying am extra fee a day you go without hurting or raping her. Because Benny you lay a finger on her and I blow your dick off with a shotgun! Oh yeah bring up that mess of a job again I told you I didn't lose the meth, I traded it for a fake passport. I don't care if you needed that cash I needed to see Europe. BECAUSE THEIR BOOZE IS STRONGER AND I WANTED AN OCEAN BETWEEN AND THAT SHIT TOWN! NO FUCK YOU BENNY I HOPE YOUR BALL CANCER COMES BACK AND YOU LOSE JUMBO!” Wynonna yelled into her phone. 

“So no help finding Waverly?” Nicole asked.

“Benny had a falling out with the Banditos apparently. So did Jimmy. So yeah no help. But it's Waverly she's a nark, she won’t willing do drugs. We just need to wait for whatever was already slipped to her to wear off and she’ll be coming straight home with gross tea that ‘removes toxins’.” 

“Yeah I’m putting out an APB on her.” Nicole rolled her eyes. She was not just waiting and seeing. She’s never been good at that and she sure as hell isn’t picking up that habit with Waverly’s well being at stake. 

“Yeah that’s a good idea. She’s not going to get arrested right?”

“No, I’ll say she’s a missing person. I don’t want Waverly to get a criminal record, we won’t be able to go on vacation outside of Canada.” Nicole went to her car to put in the APB. 

…

Waverly was currently getting her hair stroked by whoever’s lap her head was in. She liked having fun with these people. She wasn’t entirely sure where she was but that didn’t matter. She looked at her phone, she had a lot of missed calls and texts from Wynonna and Nicole. She felt a hand on her leg moving up but kept reading the panicked texts from Wynonna and Nicole. 

“You know, I saw a picture of you once, it was on your sister’s phone. You’ve grown up since that photo.” The man grinned wolfishly as he eyed Waverly. “Why don’t you come with me, we can have fun without these losers bringing us down.” 

“You know Wynonna?” Waverly never met anyone that had spent time with Wynonna during those years. 

“Yeah I used to sell meth with her. She told me about you. You’re Waverly. Said you were a genius. Finished school top of your class.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“How about we go to some of Wynonna’s and my’s old haunts?” He offered her a sleazy smile. 

“That sounds amazing.” 

…

Wynonna stared at her phone. No had seen or heard from Waverly in three days. Nicole had ended up filling a missing persons report so at least Waverly wouldn’t be able to be taken over the border, but she didn’t even have a passport. 

But when she heard the front door open and looked up to see Waverly with bags under her eyes, dried blood under her nose and a black eye. She thought she was seeing things. No way Waverly really did just walk back in. 

“That really you?” 

“Yeah, I feel like I was in a fog or something, was that a bender?” 

“Yeah Baby Girl it was. Who cause those injuries I need to know how to kill.” Wynonna just wrapped Waverly tight in her arms. “You are never doing that again. I was worried sick. You’re suppose to be the responsible one.” 

“I’m sorry, I just, I wanted to go clubbing. I didn’t mean to be gone for days.” 

“I know, I think someone slipped you something. That’s what happened.” She tried to explain. “But it’s okay. We’ll get you to a doctor to check on these.” She gestured to the many visible cuts and bruises. “Maybe run some tests, make sure the drugs are out of your system. Make sure you don’t have any STDs.” 

“I cheated on Nicole...a lot.”

“No sweetie. You were drugged. It’s not cheating. Nicole knows that you were slipped something. She’s just worried. So we’ll call her on the way. She has a lot of cops looking for your ass all over the country.”

“I don’t really remember what I did, and with who, but I remember the fact that I cheated.” 

“I only know about one, you uh, blow a guy behind a club before attacking him. I got the e was bad, or they slip in some acid, you thought he was a Revenant. He’s okay though, Nicole talked/threatened him not to press charges. Come on, the baby started moving and while I find that really weird and trippy I know you’ll love to feel it, you can’t frown when that happens. So which first? Baby moving or hospital?” 

“Baby.” Wynonna just grinned at her answer leading her into the living room onto the couch. 

…

Waverly had fallen asleep with her feet on Nicole’s lap and her head on Wynonna’s shoulder. 

“She feels horrible about what happened.” Wynonna told Nicole, her hand absently stroking Waverly’s hair. 

“I know. But it wasn’t her, so she doesn’t need to. She was drugged and it wasn’t her fault.” Nicole was slowly and gently rubbing Waverly’s leg trying to keep her calm and asleep. “I just need her to believe that I mean it.” 

“She will. She just needs to wallow in her own guilt first.” 

…

Waverly was off her meds for three months.

“So do you think you were sick?” Wynonna asked nudging her sister with her shoulder. 

“Nope. You were right. I didn’t need them.” Waverly smiled at her. “Any new leads on figuring out this seal thing?” 

“Nope.” Wynonna sighed dropping her head on the table. “Can we get cookie dough ice cream and watch shitty movies and forget about the creepy women who want to do who knows what?”

“You can’t have raw cookie dough, it’s not good for the baby.”

“Fuck is there anything I can have?”

…

Wynonna was gone somewhere. Waverly had cried herself to sleep in Nicole’s arms. Doc was gone dealing with his daughter’s departure. Dolls was somewhere. 

Nicole just sat on Waverly’s bed holding her trying to comfort her and just wishing that she could have given Waverly time to prepare for the baby leaving. Not have it just be a sprung on her. 

She felt Waverly shift in her arms and brushed the hair out of her face. “Hey, anything I can get you?”

“Whiskey.” 

“Sure thing sweetie, I’ll go grab it. I’ll make you a sandwich too, I don’t want you drinking too much on an empty stomach.” Nicole bent down to kiss her forehead and got out of bed heading down to get one of the many whiskey bottles lifted from Shorty’s earlier today. 

“Nicole? Is Gus going to call when Alice gets there? To let us know she’s okay?” 

“Of course, she even got a smart phone so she can video chat and we can see her. Alice might not be living here but she’s going to know her family.” Nicole wished there was a better way to fix this. 

“Good. It’ll mean a lot to Wynonna and Doc.” 

“Yup. I’ll be right back.” 

When Nicole came back upstairs minutes later Waverly was back asleep. She laid the bottle and the sandwich down on the dresser before walking over to the bed and going back to holding her. 

“We’ll help Wynonna track down and kill all Seventy Seven so Alice can move back home soon, maybe it’ll be a little while after we have our own little baby, or maybe before. I’m sure Wynonna will have Alice thinking her name is some combination of stupid nicknames.” Nicole tried to comfort her, stroking her hair trying to make her feel better. “I love you Waverly Earp, more than I have ever loved anything and I know that I will track down, and trap each and every one of the remaining seventy seven if that is what it takes to bring Alice home and to help return a smile to your lips. I will do anything to make you happy.” She swore in a low murmur whispered into Waverly’s hair. 

Nicole just sighed contently before leaning into the mattress, she should get some sleep, she did almost die not too long ago...and then did die in a barn explosion...or did they die in it…

Just trying to figure out was enough to make her fall asleep. Nicole had just closed her eyes when she heard the bedroom door swing open, banging against the wall and an air horn, a fucking air horn blaring. 

“Rise and Shine Baby Girl I got a surprise for you! What have you missed most since you were four years old?” Wynonna was not bouncing on the bed like a little kid and Nicole just wished she could do something to make her stop and let them sleep. “Waverly get up!” Wynonna yelled setting off the air horn right next to Waverly’s head. 

“Wynonna go away, let Waverly rest she’s been having a hard time sleeping.” Nicole swatted at the eldest living Earp. 

“You don’t even know what the surprise is, Haught. It’s waking up news.” Wynonna shook Waverly again but got no response from her. “How are you sleeping through this Baby girl, up and at them. I got a really big surprise for you.” 

“I’ll tell her that you have a surprise when she wakes up.” Nicole pulled Wynonna off the bed and shoved her into the hall slamming the door in her face. “I’m sorry about that Waves.” Nicole sighed going back to bed wrapping her arms tight around Waverly, feeling her breathing, feeling her pulse. It was comforting that the reason Wynonna didn’t wake her up wasn’t because she had died in her sleep.Nicole could feel herself falling back to sleep with a smile on her face that she always had when Waverly was in her arms. 

Nicole woke up again when she felt the bed dip. There was a strange woman sitting on the edge of Waverly’s side of the bed, brushing her fingers through Waverly’s hair. 

“Who are you?” Nicole ran a hand over her face trying to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

“I could ask you the same thing. Who are you and why are you clinging to my daughter like some infant clinging to their binkie?” The woman asked looking up at Nicole with hard cold eyes. 

“You’re Michelle Earp? You have a big criminal record, but what should be on it is child abandonment. You don’t get to walk away from your kids and still call yourself a mother. Waverly doesn’t remember you. She remembers the drunk who never seemed to know she was even alive, and the sister who tried to kill her, she’s only told me about two times but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was more. She remembers the shitty childhood you left her to and how it was only improved when men came into the house with fucking torches and guns, pulled her oldest sister out of a window and watched her sister shoot her father dead. That was the upward turning point in Waverly’s life.” Nicole hated this woman. She hated that this woman thought she had any say in Waverly’s life after everything she did. She was standing up now, ready to pull this woman away from Waverly. 

“I got a phone call from Gus a few years back. Said that Waverly had taken after me, that she was sick, only unlike me she was listening to the doctors.I called bullshit of course. If I wasn’t sick how could I pass it on to my little angel?” She brushed some hair out of Waverly’s face. “I helped Wynonna by introducing her to some of my banditos contacts, so she could work and not rely on anyone.” Michelle wasn’t even looking at Nicole, she hadn’t taken her eyes from Waverly’s sleeping form. “I couldn’t get near Waverly before she was eighteen and when she was eighteen, they had already poisoned her against me. But Wynonna told me that she got through to Waverly, got her off the meds.”

“Yeah and Waverly wouldn’t leave the bed for like a month and then she wouldn’t sleep, went clubbing and went on a drug bender, something that wouldn’t have happened if she had stayed on her meds.” 

“So you believe those doctors that she’s sick?” Michelle did look at Nicole now. 

“I think if it took Wynonna telling her she wasn’t sick to make her think she no longer needed meds after being on them for years then she might have needed them.” Nicole answered truthfully. “I trust Gus and if she thinks that Waverly is sick and needs her meds then I believe her.” Nicole glanced down at Waverly. “But whatever she decides to do, I’ll be here, supporting her.” 

“That’s sweet. I give it a month before she gets bored of you.” Michelle just smiled at Nicole. “When she’s finally up tell her to come down I’m making homemade doughnuts. Chocolate ones, her favorite.” Michelle left the room with Nicole glaring at her back as she left. 

“Her favorite is vanilla.” Nicole muttered going back to lying down with Waverly and going back to stroke her hair. 

…

Wynonna was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking while while watching her mother cook.

“Waverly was still in bed?”

“Yes Wynonna, like I said before, she was asleep. Who’s the redhead?” 

“Oh, Nicole. She’s a deputy.”

“Does she cling to Waverly like that when Waverly is awake or is she just a predator?” Michelle paused her mixing to look at Wynonna. 

“Waverly likes it when Nicole clings to her, she clings to Nicole too. It’s really gross how in love they are.” She shrugged. 

“How long has she been in bed?” 

“Almost two days, but she has reason to be wiped. She blew herself up, called off her wedding. It was a long day for her. She deserves to sleep for as long as she wants for that. I remember when you used to sleep for like a week straight.” 

“I know, if she doesn’t get up soon I’ll show her my little trick for getting out of bed.” Michelle smiled. “Do you have any icing?”

“I have no idea. Waverly does all the food shopping.” 

“Of course she does.” Michelle started to look for the icing in the cupboards and fridge. “We might have to have these doughnuts plain.”

“I’m not saying no to any kind of doughnuts.” 

“Nicole told me she thinks Waverly is sick.” Michelle brought up. “Do you think so?”

“No. She said she didn’t feel sick when she first went on them and she hasn’t done anything that makes me think she was sick since she’s been off them. But whatever if Waverly is sick I’ll take care of her. She’s not going to that fucking hospital to be tortured like I was.” 

“You’ve always been good taking care of Waverly, she always was your baby. Ever since we first brought her home, she was your baby girl.” Michelle just smiled at Wynonna. She knew her middle daughter would protect her little angel with everything she had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you guys find this, let me know if you'd like to have more from like Waverly's feelings. I plan to do that later but let me know if you really want it.


	3. Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle tries to bond with Waverly.

Michelle had finally gotten some alone time with her youngest. The protective cop had gone home to see to her pussy and Wynonna didn't think Waverly needed to be watched twenty four seven. So Michelle was sitting on the bed stroking Waverly’s hair trying to coax her little angel to get up. 

“I know it’s hard sweetie but you need to get up. We’ll go have some fun.” Michelle tried to explain to her. “We’ll go shopping like we used to when you were little and your sisters were at school. Just us in the car driving for miles no destination in mind. I remember bringing you to your first bar once. I had you wait in the car while I have the bouncer a handy to let you in. Come on, let’s go on a road trip before the cop comes back and won’t leave your side again.” She tried once more only getting no response. “Fine, we’ll use Mommy’s little helper.” Michelle pulled her necklace out from under her shirt, unscrewing the top of the onyx bullet revealing a little metal stick with a scooped in top. She carefully put some of the white powder from inside the bullet into the scooped top of the little metal stick. She let the necklace fall back against her skin using her left hand to cover Waverly’s mouth and the thumb to hold one of her nostrils closed while putting the scooped top holding the white powder under her other nostril. “Now deep breath baby.” She watched as Waverly inhaled the powder. “Good girl now let’s get up.” Michelle put the lip back on the bullet and tightened it closed. She took one of Waverly’s arms and slung it over her shoulder. “Fuck, baby you’re way lighter than you should be. I’ve carried many a chick and you are so much lighter than any of those crackwhores. That can’t be good. Remind me when we get downstairs to make sure the fridge is stocked. Isn’t Gus making sure you two are eating?” 

The stairs was fairly easy as Waverly seemed to have been up somewhat and was moving her feet around. 

“Hey you got her up.” Wynonna smiled coffee mug in hand. 

“We’re going to go on a little road trip adventure. Get her out of this funk. Going to be lots of drinking, you in?” Michelle asked with a grin. 

“I shouldn’t. I really need to be putting down as many Revenants as possible and I need to hunt down Rosita and kill her.” 

“Who’s Rosita and what did she do?” 

“See the cuts on Wave’s face? While I was in labour and you know unable to really move she smashed Baby girl’s face against the pool table. Threatened to kill her. So yeah, I’m killing her as soon as I track her down.” Wynonna muttered frowning as she leaned against the doorframe. 

“Wynonna, is your sister eating? She’s smaller than a crack whore.” 

“Yeah. I mean if she isn’t cooking Nicole usually is. Wave does the shopping but Dolls did the last few trips since Waverly hasn’t been up to them. She’s eating though. We make sure even when she doesn’t out of bed that she’s eating and drinking. It’s not easy but we do.” Wynonna laid her mug down on the counter near by and went over to Waverly putting her hands on either side of her face. “I’m glad you’re up Baby Girl. You need to get out of the dark more, your pupils are huge.” Wynonna kissed her forehead. “Have fun with Momma, call me if you need anything okay?” Waverly just nodded at her. “Love you.” 

Wynonna backed up letting them head out of the door. She knew her mother would be able to take care of them both.

Michelle led Waverly to the jeep buckling her daughter in before getting on the other side. 

She watched as Waverly just laid her head against the window. 

“We’ll have fun baby.”

* * *

 

When Nicole first pulled up and saw that the Jeep was missing she had hope that Waverly was better, that she was up and had gone to get gorecys. 

When she entered the house, she found Wynonna on the couch watching TV.

“Where did Waverly go?” Nicole asked looking around the living room. 

“Waverly went with Momma for a little roadtrip.” Wynonna explained.

“And you just let that happen?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I let Waverly spend time with our Mom?”

“How about the fact that Waverly doesn’t even remember your mom?”

“Waverly is making new memories now Nicole. She doesn’t need your permission to stay with our mother. Waverly can do things without you.” Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her. She liked the cop, she really did but sometimes, like this she just wanted to punch her in the fucking face and remind her that Waverly isn’t just hers. 

“I’m just worried about leaving Waverly in her care while she’s sick.” Nicole sighed. “It’s not like she’s spent all these years caring about her wellbeing. 

“Wave’s isn’t sick dude. She’s bummed out about Alice living with Gus and not us for now but that’s understandable, I think everyone is pretty bummed about that. But Momma got her out of bed. Something we couldn’t do. Something you couldn’t do.” 

Nicole just pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to remind herself that Wynonna was mostly just getting pissy because she had to give up her baby. 

“You’re right, we didn’t.” Nicole sighed. “Are they going shopping or do you want me to get some stuff?” She spent more time at the Earp Homestead then she did in her own home. She just wanted to make sure that their lives were as easy as possible. 

“We could use more whiskey and beer. Waverly finished off the last of the teliqua the other day.”

“Okay, I’ll pick up some more of that stuff, any food?” 

“Yeah. That stuff you need to make the hashbrown dish. That was delicious.”

“Alright, I’ll make it for dinner. You good with chicken with it?”

“Yeah. Thanks Nicole, I know things must be busy at the station with Nedley in the hospital.” Wynonna was actually have a serious moment with Nicole and it always threw the deputy off when there wasn’t a moment of snark or sarcastic remarks between them. “You don’t have to make sure all of us are okay, but you do.”

Nicole just shrugged. “You trusted me to do the most important thing that could be done. Least I can do is make sure everyone here is okay after that. I mean it was a pretty hard thing to do Wynonna. I know it was done for the best reasons and honestly it is the best option you had. But you didn’t have to trust me to help. So I’ll do whatever I can to help you guys out. I mean you can’t cook, Waverly hasn’t even been getting out of bed and last time you went grocery shopping you came home with doughnuts, nutella, and whip cream. So I’ll do the one thing that you can’t do Wynonna.”

“Be a responsible adult?” Wynonna laughed at her own joke. “Just make sure Waverly is above anything else on your priority list.” 

“Always.” Nicole just smiled. “Doc and Dolls still busy?”

“Yeah, they’re tracking down leads. Dolls is looking for Rosita, Doc is looking for people who might be able to help us kill Demon Clootie for good.” Wynonna shrugged. “I didn’t want to go with and leave Waverly alone.” 

“Well I’ll stay here until Waverly comes back so it’s safe for you to leave the house again. Go get the curse whittled down a bit.”

* * *

 

Waverly was sitting in the front seat of the Jeep, her mother driving tapping the steering wheel with her hands. 

“We’re going to have fun. I know just the place.” Michelle smiled at Waverly who was leaning against the door of the Jeep. “So how long have you been seeing the redhead? She seems nice.”

“She is. We’ve been together for awhile, seems like longer because of all the things that happened. She almost died. I let the Widows raise Bulshar. I gave them the last seal just so they would give me the anti-venom to save Nicole.”

“You chose the life of your girlfriend in exchange for bringing a powerful demon unto the world where he would most likely kill everyone, including the girlfriend you just made a deal with a demon’s wife to save. So was it your only option?” 

“No. Wynonna told me to trust her and everyone else that they would be able to fix it.” 

“Did they ever figure out how to save her?”

“Uh huh. Minutes after I made the deal. We still had time so it wasn’t last minute. It wasn’t a last second, maybe a car crash would prevent them from getting to the hospital so it was a good thing I did what I did. It was stupid call but what’s worse is that I would do it again and again. I would hand over that ring to make sure Nicole wouldn’t have died.” Waverly sighed. “I literally gave up the world to save her and before all this happened I went clubbing, ended up taking something and I cheated on her...and she forgave me. She forgave me constantly. Champ cheated on me all the time and I always stayed with him because I thought he was the best I could ever do...Nicole shouldn’t be stuck with me because she thinks I’m the best she can ever do. I don’t deserve her at all. I cheated on her and that’s the worse possible thing ever and she just forgave me. I didn’t even ask her to.” Waverly frowned. 

“So this woman loves you so much that she’ll forgive you for things you don’t even ask forgiveness for. Honey, I’d hang on to her and that government paycheque. She wants to be a doormat, let her. Wipe your feet off on her. Throw her away when you get bored and find someone else.” She shrugged. “That’s what I would do.” 

“She deserves better than that.” Waverly looked at what was around them. “We’re outside of the triangle.” 

“We are.” Michelle just smiled. “You haven’t been outside for any length of time have you?” 

“Nope.”  

“Well that’s going to change. We’re not going back home for at least twelve hours. I shouldn’t have left like I did. I should have taken you girls with me. I should have came back when he was dead, I should have at least visited.” 

“If you’re waiting for me to tell you that it’s okay I’m not.” 

“I want to make it up to you. I already made it up to Wynonna after she left Purgatory. We made up and I gave her the plane ticket for Greece and told her if she was smart, if any part of her thought the curse could be real to never come back not for any reason. She didn’t listen to me. But we talked. Our relationship was repaired. I never tried to do the same for you. But I’m trying now. Come up with a list of things that you always wanted to do, that you saw other kids with normal families do but you never got to do. I will do everything possible to cross off each item.”

“I want to see the ocean. I want to go on a plane. I want to travel and see the places I only ever read about. But I don’t want to do any of them with you. I want to do them with Nicole because I love her, I want to do them with Wynonna because she’s my big sister and she has always taken care of me. You were just the woman who used to tuck me into bed before you left without a word.” Waverly stressed. 

“It isn’t that simple, but I just want you to know that I do want to change that. I know I can’t possibly make it up to you, but I want to try. Starting today with our road trip.” She smiled. 

“Fine where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.”

* * *

 

Wynonna was ducked behind a turned over table being shot at. 

“Come on Johnny, you know this was going to end this way!” Wynonna yelled over the table. 

“You’re not sending me back there Earp!” He yelled back firing off some more shots. 

“Course I am!” Wynonna was trying to see if there was anything she could ricochet a bullet off of, sure she hadn’t done anything like that since she had to stop Waverly from being hanged. 

“You need help Earp?” Dolls asked from his own cover a few rows over where he was in his own gun fight. 

“Nope I’m good. You?” Wynonna yelled back. 

“Oh I’m fine. How are you holding up Doc?” 

“THEY SHOT HOLES IN MY HAT!” Doc yelled back coming up from cover to nail the four men surrounding his side in the head. 

“So he’s fine.” Wynonna muttered. “Hey Johnny you hear where Rosita went off to hide?” She called out to the current Revenant shooting at her. 

“She screwed over Doc huh? I coulda told you that would happen, why do you think she was never with us?” 

“Hearing a lot of words for a simple yes or no answer!” Wynonna huffed firing off another shot towards him. 

“No I haven’t seen her you bitch!” He cursed covering the hole that Wynonna just blew into his arm. 

Wynonna’s phone started to ring and she ignored the glares from Dolls. 

“Not a good time Momma.” Wynonna hissed into the phone.

“ **Did you know Waverly was allergic to kiwis?** ” Her mother’s panicked worried voice came through the phone. 

“Yeah, so does she. Why? What happened did you slip her a kiwi?” Wynonna stood up from cover completely, aiming Peacemarker at the spot between the eyes of every Revenant in the room pulling the trigger constantly until no one was left. “Where are you I’m on the way.”

“ **We’re at a bar and I didn’t know. She ordered a Sunburst and I saw the kiwis in it but I guess she didn’t. She had four. Then she started turning red and gasping. I didn’t know what to do.** ”

“There should be an Epipen in her purse. She always has at least one on her.”

“ **Yeah, but remember when I carried her to the car I didn’t take her purse. So we didn’t have it. Luckily there is an ambulance on stand by for the club next door, they have cage fighting. Someone had grabbed one of them and they drove us to the Banff Mineral Spring Hospital where we all now. Waverly is sedated and she’ll be fine. I figured you’d like to know.** ”

“Yeah, thanks I’m on the way there now. Did you call Nicole?”

“ **You’re the only person I have a number for and I figured you’re the only one who should know** .” Michelle explained 

“I’ll make the calls. We’ll do the number exchange and the important people who should know if Waverly almost died later.” Wynonna hung up the phone just repeating in her mind that Waverly was okay. She was okay. Waverly was okay. She wasn’t in danger, she wasn’t dying. 

“What happened?” Dolls looked like he was ready to catch Wynonna. Doc was on her other side looking just as worried as she was. 

“Waverly accidently had a lot of kiwi which she can’t eat because it makes her throat swell until it’s closed completely and she can’t breath and as she dies. It also gives her hives and makes her eyes watery and her ears swell so she can’t hear. But the not being able to breathe is the most important part of it. I let Momma just drag her off and I didn’t even notice that Waverly didn’t have her Epipen. She could have died because I didn’t pay enough attention to what she with her. She was barely conscious being dragged off by a woman who she doesn’t even know and I let it happen.” Wynonna was slowly walking back to the car almost in a daze. She felt Doc gently moved her into the back seat of the car and Dolls was in on the other side so he was next to her. Doc went to the front to drive. 

“Where is Waverly now?”

“They’re in Banff.” Wynonna heard herself answer but she isn’t sure she chose to answer. 

“I know how to get to the hospital there, switch with me Holiday.” Dolls was already up and out before he even finished talking. 

Wynonna didn’t know how long they were driving for, she didn’t know what was going on around them, she just kept repeating the phrase that Waverly was okay, she was going to be okay. 

She was being lead inside a building now by Doc when she remembered. 

“We need to tell Nicole. She doesn’t know. Waverly is going to want Nicole when she wakes up...and Mr. Rabbit, she’s never been in the hospital without Mr. Rabbit to stand guard.” Wynonna was trying to unlock her phone but she was frazzled she couldn’t do it.

“Nicole’s already been called. She mentioned that Waverly would want Mr. Rabbit she’s bringing him. It’s all fine. Let’s go up and see her.” He was holding her arm still standing like he was ready to support her full weight at any given second. “You focus all your attention on Waverly, Dolls and I can take care of everything else until Waverly is better and home.” 

Wynonna just nodded slowly she reached out and squeezed his arm. 

“Thanks Doc. Thank you for all of this. Did we already find out where her room is?” 

“509. It’s this way.” He smiled already leading the way to the room. Dolls would call once he finally found a parking spot and get the room from them. 

“Does Gus know?”

“I called her as well. She had a few choice words to say about Michelle. Alice was asleep so she didn’t hear the cursing. Don’t worry.” 

* * *

 

Waverly looked so small and pale lying in the hospital bed, an IV in one arm, two tubes pushing into her nose. The hives and swelling was already going down. 

Michelle was sat on the chair in the far corner of the room. She didn’t know what to do. She was never in this position with Willa or Wynonna and if Waverly had been in this spot before as a child it was after Michelle had left. She didn’t know how Waverly liked to be comforted.

She didn’t know if she liked having her hair stroked, or her back rubbed. 

She knew nothing. She knew that girl in the bed was her daughter, she spent nine months growing inside her, she would cry until she was back in her arms but now they were strangers. 

She couldn’t even answer the questions that doctors had about Waverly’s medical history, not even her bloodtype. 

“Waverly!” The new voice that was yelling brought Michelle out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Wynonna fussing over Waverly. “Hey Baby Girl, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re okay. Everything’s okay. This is nothing, you can totally deal with this.” Wynonna kissed her forehead. Doc was hanging back in the doorway just watching the sisters interact. “Nicole’s bringing Mr. Rabbit.” Wynonna just stared at Waverly in silence for a while before she looked over at where Michelle was. “She’s allergic to kiwis and dogs. The dogs one looks more like a cold and it isn’t deadly so it’s not that big of a deal, but it’s not fun. She usually takes meds for those because she can’t stand not being able to pet one that looks all cute and sad.” She laughed as if picturing a little Waverly with red watery eyes and a runny nose petting every dog she saw tied up outside a store. “If you’re going to stick around, carry an Epipen. Just in case.” 

“Okay.” Michelle just nodded. “I’m sorry Wynonna. I didn’t know and she, she had other drinks before that one and I think that’s why she didn’t notice the slices in the glass. I’m sorry Wynonna.” Michelle hated how upset she looked, how Wynonna was staring at her like she just almost killed Waverly and it was true. She did almost kill her. 

“You didn’t know. It was just an accident.” Wynonna sighed. “I’ll go talk to the doctor and fill them in on her medical history, the stuff I know anyways.”

“Should I come with you?” Doc asked Wynonna. 

“No, stay here with Waverly.” Wynonna whispered something to Waverly before walking out past Doc. 

* * *

 

Nicole was talking to one of Waverly’s doctors. She had lied as said she was her sister. It’s not like they would try and find a way to prove it, or that anything bad could happen if they did prove she was lying. 

“These are all the medications she’s been on lately?” The doctor asked Nicole looking over what was just entered into the chart. 

“Yeah, she stopped taking the lamictal, but she was diagnosed as bipolar a few years ago.”

“She’s bipolar and she isn’t taking her medication?” 

“For now. Yes.”

“Okay. Is it possible that she knowingly ingested kiwi to kill herself?” 

“I don’t think that was the cause, but yeah it’s possible.”

“Alright, thanks for the info.” The doctor smiled at Nicole before leaving. 

“Hey wait!” Nicole looked over to see Wynonna yelling and running towards them.

“Wynonna what is going on?” Nicole had to physically grab her to get her to stop.

“I need to go tell the doctor’s Waverly’s history.” 

“I already did. Waverly decided since she didn’t know that if I am put on certain meds I could die, so she made us memorize each other’s medical history.”

“Sounds like something she’d do.” Wynonna muttered. “You have Mr. Rabbit right?”

“Of course. Have you seen her yet? How’s she doing?”

“She’s fine. I mean she’s not awake, but she looks better. Peaceful. Like she can actually breathe so that’s good. She might still be deaf, I don’t know.” Wynonna sighed. “But she’s okay that’s the main thing. Come on she’s going to want you there when she wakes up.” Wynonna led her to where Waverly was. Doc was now in the room, leaning against the wall keeping watch over Waverly. Dolls was standing protectively by the door.

Nicole glared at Michelle who hadn’t moved from her seat. She saw Wynonna move in the corner of her eye sitting down by Waverly’s side. Nicole just sat down in the chair in front of her, closest to her. She placed the stuffed rabbit in Waverly’s arm. 

“I brought Mr. Rabbit for you baby, I know how much you like having him to cuddle when you don’t feel well.” Nicole smiled at her brushing some of the hair out of her face. “I love you baby.” Nicole wanted to yell at Michelle, ask how could she not notice until Waverly was almost dead that the drinks were having an affect on her, she want to yell at her for not even knowing that Waverly was sick. That she had allergies that could kill her. If Waverly wasn’t sick she wouldn’t have left the house without her Epipen. 

Everyone stayed in the room now, sometimes a quiet murmur to Waverly was spoken by Wynonna or Nicole. Doc and Dolls would come or go dealing with anything that came up leaving the two women to stay with Waverly. When it was nighttime and visiting hours were over a nurse came to tell them only one immediate family member could stay with her through the night. Nicole wouldn’t suggest making Wynonna go home so she could stay with Waverly, but if Wynonna made it seem like Michelle should stay the night then Nicole would step in. 

Luckily Michelle just assumed that Wynonna would be the one to stay. So they said good night to Waverly before leaving her to sleep while Wynonna stayed curled up in the hospital chair next to Waverly’s bed. 

* * *

 

Wynonna kept thinking back to when she woke up in the hospital bed from Jack. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Even before Jack tried to cut her open Wynonna never liked hospitals. But seeing Waverly lying in the bed hooked up to machines it terrified her. She couldn’t think of even the possibility of anything happening to Waverly. She just wanted her baby girl to be safe and happy was that so much to ask for. 

“I remember when I picked out Mr. Rabbit for you in that little toy store that used to be on main street. Gus brought me and Willa there to pick out something for ourselves while Momma and Daddy were in the hospital with you. I saw him just sitting there on the top of a pile in a crate and I just knew I had to get him for my new baby sister that still didn’t have a name.” Wynonna smiled remembering explaining to Gus that she wanted the stuffed bunny for her new baby sister. “Every time I did anything selfless it was always for you. I mean what six year old gives up a chance to get a toy to get one for someone else? I don’t know what is going on, what I can do to stop you from being so bummed out? I know you were excited for Alice to come live with us, and I should have told you so you have prepared yourself for it. But I was being selfish because I know if I told you, we’d have to talk about it and I’d have to face my choice and possibly be talked out of it, not that I’d think you would try and talk me out of doing what was best for her, because I know you love her just as much as I do. You could leave as soon as you’re allowed out of this hospital bed and go live with them. I wouldn’t blame you.” Wynonna just sighed feeling her eyes start to sting from the newly formed tears. “I mean you’d basically be Alice’s Momma anyways, I was totally planning on making you do all the stuff like getting up in the middle of the night and changing diapers. You should be there with her helping Gus.” Wynonna reached out to brush some hair from Waverly’s face. 

She doesn’t remember when she fell asleep but she woke up feeling a hand in her hair and lifted her head up to see Waverly playing with her hair. “Hey when did you wake up?” 

“Little while ago. You look really uncomfortable in that chair.” Waverly sounded tired to Wynonna’s ears. 

“I’m fine, I’m mostly just worried about you. You really scared me, getting a phone call that you were in here. Fucking terrified me. Nicole was here earlier, she brought Mr. Rabbit.” Wynonna gestured to the stuffed rabbit by Waverly’s arm. “Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to go get a nurse or doctor?”

“No, it’s okay.” Waverly started to shift so she could sit up by Wynonna instantly started to gently keep her down. 

“Stay down baby girl. You almost died, you have to rest.” 

“Not tired anymore.” She frowned. “I’m fully awake right now. You can come up here so you can sleep.” Waverly shifted over in the bed making room for Wynonna to lie down next to her. After Wynonna thought it over she finally gave it, knowing how much her back was hurting her from sleeping in that chair. 

“From now on I’m putting one of those Epipens on a string and you’re gonna wear it like a necklace from now on.” Wynonna informed her making it very clear that Waverly wasn’t going to have a say in it. 

“I think I might try and go on a vacation, go visit Gus and Alice, show Gus how to use Skype so we can constantly see Alice.”

“She’ll think we all live in the computer.” Wynonna laughed at the thought. “You should go though, if anyone has earned a vacation it’s you. I mean you did blow yourself, Nicole and Jeremy up in a barn.” 

“Gus was dead in that timeline and you didn’t exist so not really a world worth living in.” She shrugged nuzzling into Wynonna’s side. “I’m sorry about making a deal with a witch and then not being able to stop her from erasing you from existence. I should have trusted you that you’d find a way to save Nicole.” 

“You’re still worried about this? Wave it’s fine. It all worked out that’s all that matters. Don’t worry about that stuff right now. Right now all that matters is you getting better and getting back to your old self. I should have gave you warning about the plans for Alice but I was being a pussy about it. I knew it was going to hurt you and I just didn’t want to have to hurt you so I kept putting it off and then she just decided to come at the worse possible time.” 

“No, I think a part of me knew that she would be safest far away from Purgatory, I mean we couldn’t really just keep her on the homestead and even if we did, it’s not like she’d be safe from everything.” She shrugged. “I mean I got to spend a while holding her, she’s so amazing and maybe it was just in my head but I thought for a moment that she really seemed to be happy in my arms. I mean she wasn’t crying a lot and would look up at me with these beautiful little eyes. There isn’t anything in the world I wouldn’t do for her. I knew it just looking at her, I would blow up the entire world if that’s what it took to keep her safe.” 

“I know that feeling. I feel it every time I look at you.” Wynonna just smiled over at Waverly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t a better big sister to you, I should have noticed how shitty everything at home was for you. I’m sorry.” 

“You were just a kid, I mean it’s not like you knew what was going on and just didn’t care.” Waverly yawned. “I guess I am pretty tired.” 

Wynonna just let out a small laugh wrapping her arms around her little sister. “Go back to sleep, I got you.”  

* * *

 

Waverly was finally released from the hospital and was seemingly back to normal. Wynonna thought that their talk that night was the turning point. Nicole wasn’t sure what caused the change but she was just glad that her girlfriend was getting up in the morning. She liked how she would wake up and Waverly would be downstairs coffee already made and something being fried on the stove. It wasn’t that she liked having her breakfast being cooked for her (but that was a nice bonus), it was just that this was how Waverly was before, whenever they stayed in the same place, this was what Waverly did. She was always up before Nicole. 

Wynonna was still asleep in her bed a small room away, snoring just loud enough that it was slightly annoying. Michelle had reclaimed the master bedroom, having thrown out all of Ward’s things her first day back. Nicole was leaning on the counter watching Waverly excitedly explain what it took to make crepes and how she found the recipe online. 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked, her back to the redhead as she moved the skillet off the burner. 

“Yeah?” 

“You wanna move in here? Like officially, move all your clothes and bring Calamity Jane in here?” Waverly turned around to face Nicole after she asked. Her bottom lip between her teeth. “I mean Wynonna is getting serious with the curse and that’s just going to put a huge target on all of us, so we should all be living here anyways since they can’t get on the land, but the main reason I’m asking is because I want to be sleeping next to you every night and waking up with you every morning.” 

“Before I answer, are you sure that Wynonna isn’t going to be getting mad and pointing out that this is her house too and she’s doesn’t want to be the third wheel in her own home?” Nicole had to ask. She just knew how Wynonna could be and she just wanted to know how bad it would be living here constantly hearing Wynonna complain. 

“I already told Wynonna I was going to ask you, her exact words were ‘finally we can start charging her for the food she eats and the water she uses.’ so I’d say she’s excited for you to move in.” Waverly smiled laughing slightly at her poor imitation of Wynonna.  

“Well then how can I possibly say no?” Nicole smiled leaning down to kiss Waverly. “It is going to be interesting to see how Calamity adjusts to the new environment.”

“She’s going to pee on the first bed she decides she wants and then forever throw up in our shoes to make sure she gets all the attention.” Waverly laughed. 

“Yeah, she is just so awful to everyone.” Nicole smiled at her, laughing at the memory of how Calamity just ruined Waverly’s shoes the first night she slept over. 

“If things calm down around here can we go on a trip and see the ocean?” 

“We’ll go see all three oceans that are surrounded us the second we can without leaving the town to suffer.” Nicole promised. She wanted to say something, she wanted to say that this could only happen if Waverly was healthy, that if Waverly wasn’t healthy then Nicole couldn’t do anything, she couldn’t move in, she couldn’t go on a vacation with Waverly. But Nicole didn’t have any proof really to show to Waverly to show her that she was sick. “I’ll start packing after we eat this amazing breakfast you cooked.” Nicole smiled at her tightening her hold. 


	4. Perfectly Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna knows that Waverly is better. Michelle knows that Waverly is better. Waverly knows she is better. Nicole doubts that Waverly is better.   
> Also there is a real barn burner.

Nicole woke to the feeling of hands and lips on her. She found a handful of hair and gripped it tightly. “You’re up early.” Her laughed turned into a moan as Waverly’s tongue did that amazing thing that always drove her crazy. “You haven’t gotten up this early in awhile.”

“I’m fine Nicole, stop trying to diagnose me and sit back and enjoy me fucking you.” She stressed.

“I would love to do that babe, I really would and I know you can’t tell from your position down there under the sheets, but Jane has her fluffy little butt like centimeters from my face and nothing is sexy after a cat fart in the face.” Nicole sat herself up in bed, pulling the blankets off Waverly exposing her lower half to the cold morning air. She wanted to see how Waverly would handle the rejection, since last time it didn’t go well.

“Calamity Jane farted in your face?”

“From your pillow.” Nicole confirmed smiling back at her, glad to see Waverly laughing.

“Well then I guess we’ll have to wait a while before we can do anything then.” Waverly sat up leaning over to kiss Nicole’s lips. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Nicole looked over at the boxes of her things, when she tried to add things downstairs she was told not to go messing with everything. When she went to put away her clothes she discovered that there wasn’t even enough room for a sock in the drawers. “It’d be nice if I wasn’t living out of a box.”

“We’ll get you your own dresser.”

“I have my own dresser but you told me not to bring it.”

“Well it didn’t match.”

“No, no adult’s furniture will go well with psychotic child decoration. I don’t get why of all the bedrooms you picked Willa’s.”

“It’s the only one that I don’t have childhood memories of. Mine is really tiny and I just keep thinking of all the times Willa or Wynonna would hide under the bed or in the closet to jump out and scare me. Daddy’s was always off limits and it just feels weird being in there now, like I need to constantly look over my shoulder and Wynonna’s room...it just doesn’t feel right to be in it, not with her downstairs.” Waverly shrugged. “We could turn the barn into like a house for us, but we’d have to kick out Dolls.”

“I don’t care if we’re living in a tent in the middle of nowhere, I just want to know that you actually want me here. You want it to be our home and not just have me as a constant guest in your home that never leaves. Because honestly Wave, I don’t feel like I’m wanted here or that this is my home.”

“Of course I want you here. I asked you to move in baby. I want you here so much. I love falling asleep in your arms and having you next to me when I wake up. I’m sorry that you feel like this isn’t your home. This is your home too. We’ll redo the whole bedroom, I’ll find a spot in the living room for that singing fish...even if it’s tacky. You love it so I’ll find a spot for it.” Waverly smiled at her, kissing her and resting her forehead against Nicole’s as they parted for air.

“Thank you. Are you ready for breakfast or do you just want to spend more time in bed?” Nicole’s thumb was drawing small circles on Waverly’s back.

“I’ll get started on breakfast first, then maybe enough time would have passed so we can do something else.” Waverly smiled nuzzling slightly into Nicole before pushing away and getting up.

“I love you.” Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s arm lightly.

“I love you too.” Waverly grinned back at her. “What are you in the mood for? Pancakes? Waffles? The Earp Family Special?”

“Isn’t that just whiskey with a raw egg?”

“Bloody Mary with a raw egg...and a pound of bacon.”

“How has no one in the family died from liver failure?”

“Because the curse gets them first.” Waverly shrugged. “You get used to it. It stops being this overbearing dark cloud and just becomes the sky.”

“That’s so beautifully depressing.” Nicole sighed. “Just coffee for me.”

“You need to eat. The plans I have for you today you’ll need plenty of energy.”

“Oh will I? What are you planning? Us in bed all day? House to ourselves?”

“And then some.” She grinned wickedly. “So you’re going to eat a big breakfast, get lots of strength and energy, then we’re going to fuck on every inch of this place.”

“On every inch?”

“Yup.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“We may never get another chance to do it so we have to do it now.” Waverly had Nicole against a wall now. “Wynonna keeps interrupting us, when she isn’t Momma is.”

“I know. Trust me Waves, I know all about your interrupting family. They are the biggest pain in my ass.” Nicole smirked down at her. “So where is the first place you had in mind?”

“Kitchen obviously, I mean we have breakfast and then right after we clean off the table we do it there.” Waverly suggested. “Lock all the doors, barricade them even, whatever it takes to keep us from being interrupted.”

“Okay, let’s hurry up and have breakfast then. Some toast and cereal?”

“With lots of Gatorade.” Waverly grinned leading her down the stairs.

* * *

Wynonna was sitting on the desk in the office looking at the white board that Dolls had filled with dozen of pictures.

“Can I sleep out in the barn with you tonight? Waverly texted me and told me not to go in the house tonight or tomorrow. Apparently she has some plans with Nicole.”

“Yes Wynonna you can sleep in your barn while your sister is busy having sex.” Dolls laughed. “For the record I don’t think you need to ask permission to sleep in your own barn.”

“Well it’s sort of your place now. I mean when you’re not sleeping in the house you’re sleeping there...We still have two bedrooms in the house I don’t see why you and Doc don’t just stay there.”

“You wanna move your baby daddy and your boss who you sometimes screw into the same house? And you think that’s a good idea? Because you’re so good dealing with things that involve feelings.”

“Fine you know what for all I care you two can be constantly attacked by Revenant in the middle of the night while you sleep. I mean both of you are hardly in my top ten.”

“Hardly in? Well that must me the sex that resulted in your own daughter was bad because I remember last week you talking about how it was hands down the best sex you ever had.”

“You sure that wasn’t a dream or just a lie to make you feel better?” Wynonna threw the last bit of her doughnut that she was munching on at him. “So since Clootie started the curse, if I find a way to kill him for good could that break the curse?”

“I mean it’s possible. It’d be nice to know what he did to create the curse, see if it had a clause beside kill all 77.”

“It would be easier, at this rate Alice won’t be coming home for years.”

“Hey, even if it isn’t safe for her in Purgatory, you can still leave town, spend time with her. It’s not like she’s never going to know who her Momma is. Let Doc, Nicole and I rangle up all of the remaining Revenants, I’ll come up with something to keep them contained where they can’t hurt anyone or escape, and you come by for like a weekend every six months or so. That’s a plan too.”

“Waverly wouldn’t move without Nicole and I don’t think Haughtshot will be leaving town before Nedley’s back to work. I wouldn’t feel right being with Alice but not having Waves with us, plus I mean Doc should have the option to be a dad right? I mean he is her dad. He should get to act like it now and then if he wants.” Wynonna sighed. She had thought about just leaving, keeping Alice away from Purgatory at all cost. Changing their names and hiding any connection to Wyatt or her fucked up family.

“In the end it’s all up to you Wynonna. You’re the only one who can make this choice.” Dolls looked back at the board. “Until we flush out some more Revenants why don’t you come with me to check out some of the cult leads? Some of the old members are still alive.”

“Only some? What happened to the others?”

“Mass suicide trying to using a sacrificial ritual to awaken Clootie.”

“Fuck why would they be willing to kill themselves to bring a demon back to life?”

“They were also making deals with Revenants or other demons, some of them even had babies to use as sacrificial, figured if humans alone wouldn’t do maybe some half demon babies would.”

“Maybe it’s the hormones talking or long time without alcohol messed with my brain but I know, one hundred perfect sure that if I see one of those fuckers who killed their own baby, I will rip them to shreds. No Peacemarker, literally just beating them into a bloody pulp with my bare hands. So you need to bring someone else because I will get rid of any potential answers they could give us.”  Wynonna could feel her body vibrating with rage.

“Alright. I’ll bring Nicole. We’ll check it out later.” He nodded feeling the heaviness filling the room.”We can go to that strip club a town over, I hear it’s usually filled with Revenants. That will cheer you up.”

“You mean Pussy Willows? Yeah we could do that, strap up with some protective gear just storm the place.”

“We’d have to invite Doc, he will never stop bitching if he hears he missed a raid.”

“It’s a plan.”

* * *

Nicole let her head rest back against the cabinet a lazy pleased smile on her face. “That was...just wow.”

“That’s just round one baby.” Waverly grinned at her taking the bottle of drink out of Nicole’s hand.

“Can’t wait for the other rounds if they’re going to be anything like that.” Nicole grinned her hand resting on Waverly’s lower back her thumb gently stroking.

“Oh trust me that isn’t even the beginning of what I plan to do to you.” Waverly started to kiss down her neck grinding into Nicole’s lap.

“Yeah? What are you planning next?”

“Well we did the floor, so either the table or the counter your pick.” Waverly started to lightly nip at Nicole’s ear.

“Counter foreplay move to table for the action.” Nicole suggested melting into Waverly’s touch.

“Sounds perfect.” Waverly was grinding into Nicole’s lap. “You’re so hot baby.” Waverly started to undo Nicole’s shirt, still finding it hard to believe that they went round one fully clothed. She undid Nicole’s belt pulling it out in one smooth motion tossing it to the side.

Nicole grabbed her Waverly’s ass tightly and stood up kissing Waverly’s neck as her girlfriend wrapped her legs around her waist tightly.

“I love you baby. I love you so much Waverly.” Nicole sat Waverly on the counter smiling as she pulled Waverly’s shirt off her.

“I love you too. More than anything.” Waverly was starting to undo Nicole’s pants as they their lips crushed against each other.

“I know baby, I know.”

“Hey did you know there was underwear on the front door?” Wynonna called as she walked in.

“I am going to murder her.” Nicole muttered under her breath, pulling back from Waverly.

“Yeah Wynonna, remember we talked about it, knickers on the door policy. Universal signal for we’re getting it on.” Waverly rolled her eyes but still kept her legs locked around Nicole’s waist.

“On the kitchen counter, that you cook our meals on. Cool. Just…yeah cool. Okay so you guys keep doing that and I’ll head back out I guess. Disinfect everything when you’re done.”

“It was even her idea for the underwear thing and she can’t remember it? I mean come on, all she does is fucking interrupt us. We are kicking Dolls out of the barn and turning it into our own place! Go to the hardwood store and figure out which stuff we need to turn the barn into a house.”

“So go to the store and get a contractor?” Nicole asked looking around the room. “Because I don’t know how to turn a barn into anything close to a decent place to live. But you need to unlock your legs because I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“What? Nicole come on the whole day was planned, we only did one thing.” Waverly started pouting.

“We’ll try again later. But you said you wanted me to go to the store so. One thing at a time Waves. You should call Dolls, tell him he’s getting kicked out of the barn. I’ll start calling around for a good contractor.” Nicole kissed her nose. “We’ll have the front door of the barn turned into a door that is impenetrable. No more interrupting family. No more Wynonna walking in. There’s no rush for our sex on every inch of the house day. It can wait.”

“No it can’t. It can’t wait. I mean it. I, I can’t make up for it.” Waverly felt the tears in her eyes. “I need to make up for it and this is it.”

“Make up for it? Wave you don’t have to make up for the fact that your sister keeps interrupting us. It’s just Wynonna.” Nicole started to wipe away the tears. “Hey, baby shh.” 

“But I cheated on you. Why aren’t you mad at me? Do you not care?”

“Of course I care Waverly! I am still pissed. I mean how could you think I wouldn’t care? I’m just not mad at you. I’m at the people who drugged. I’m mad at the fact that you left! I am pissed that you fucking cheated! I hate the fact that other people have touched you since we’ve been together! I don’t want to think about how you didn’t seem to care about us when you were cheating on me.” She stressed. “But I know it wasn’t your fault. That you weren’t in your right mind so I’m trying not to be mad at you because it wasn’t your fault. I know that logically. I do so I keep repeating it over in my head, it wasn’t you. You weren’t really cheating on me. That’s why I don’t see why you would need to make up for it. It wasn’t your fault. I don’t need to forgive you for something you didn’t decide to do. I mean you made a deal with the Widows to save my life knowing what it would mean for the world. I love you Warley Earp with every fiber of my being.” Nicole kept Waverly tight in her arms trying to comfort her. She was rocking them both ever so slightly. 

“I’m sorry for what I did. I’m sorry that I took off, I don’t know why, but I just knew I had to go.” Waverly tried to explain through her sobs. 

“Hey, it’s okay we’ll deal with it okay. Whatever it is we’ll figure it out.” Nicole just wanted to make her feel better she didn’t care what it would take she just wanted Waverly to be happy. “How about we get up and start looking at designs for the barn? You can plan an entire house design Waves.” 

“And you’ll go find a contractor right?” Waverly sat up on her own now. 

“Yeah. We’ll go get a shower first though.” Nicole stood up holding out her hands for Waverly to take as help to get up. 

* * *

Wynonna saw numerous items being thrown out of the barn. She drew Peacemaker just in case as she walked towards it. She just missed getting hit with the old horseshoe that was kept there as she walked in.

“What is going on are you possessed again? Why are you tearing up the place?” Wynonna asked staring her at her sister. 

“I’m demoing this entire place and building another house. For Nicole and I since no one seems to respect our privacy!” 

“I mean in all fairness, I’ve seen your beaver before and you were there when Alice was born so you saw mine on it’s worse day. Can’t get more private than that. I guess I stopped thinking about that.” She shrugged. “Sorry.”  

“It’s fine. We’re building our own home, even if it’s only temporary, it wouldn’t hurt to have more than one house on the land.” 

“Yeah you’re right.” Wynonna nodded. “Anything I can do to help?” 

“No. Nicole is finding a contractor and getting estimates. I figured we can demo it ourselves save the cost.”

“That is smart. Just, if you go to use dynamite let Doc help, might cheer him up about not having Alice here. He isn’t exactly pleased that I chose to send Alice to Gus.” 

“It was the right call. The hardest one, but the right one.” Waverly nodded. “How are you handling it?”

“The sooner I break this fucking curse the sooner she can home and we can tell her all about how she never has to worry about anything like this happening to her ever. I know I can take care of her, protect her. It’s all thanks to you. I just look at how I handled you when you were little and know that I should do the opposite.” 

“No you don’t. Not always. After Willa was taken and Daddy was gone, do you remember how I would sleep in your bed every night? You used to rub my back and sing me Mama’s song.” 

“I don’t remember that.”

“You never seem to remember any of the good things.” She sighed. “Is there anything in here you want to keep? It’s all just horrible memories for me.” Waverly looked around the barn. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t really looked around.” Wynonna shrugged. “How have you been feeling lately? I mean are you done with staying in bed for days at a time?” 

“Yeah I guess. I mean I don’t really remember how that comes on. I just get so tired.” Waverly tried to explain it. 

“It’s okay. Maybe Nicole is just wearing you out every night.” Wynonna waggled her eyebrows at her sister. 

“If only. It’s hard to do anything when we keep getting interrupted by everyone.” 

“Thus the barn.”

“Thus the barn.” Waverly nodded. 

“It’s cool. I’ll do what I can to help.” Wynonna looked at a second pile of junk. “How about we check to ensure that nothing valuable is still here, but just burn this place down?” 

“What about the fun memories of you and Willa?”

“Yeah but I mean I almost lost you to a demon in here. Plus the firefights were planning to behead you in here. Good memories will stay in my head. Let’s burn this sucker down.” Wynonna grinned wickedly.

“Should we call Gus first? Tell her that you’re finally going to burn the house down?” Waverly couldn’t help but ask. 

“No she’d just spend the next hour or so on the phone telling us how right she was and how she told us so constantly.” Wynonna wasn’t in the mood to hear Alice crying in the background and not be able to do anything. It already hurt like bitch just thinking about Alice, which she did every second of every day, but to hear her and know there is nothing she can do, that is the absolute worse. 

“I guess. So we should call Doc, tell him there’s a barn burning?” 

“Yeah you might as well. Oh call Dolls, see if he can find a flamethrower….that isn’t his mouth.” Wynonna’s eyes lit up in a way that Waverly had seen in months.

* * *

When Nicole was heading back to the homestead she noticed a large column of smoke hovering above the room. Practically slamming on the gas she rushed to the house letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding until she saw that the house was fine, everyone seemed fine (but she did notice Wynonna missing eyebrows but she was grinning she clearly she was fine) even the firemen were not trying to behead anyone, just concerned with finishing off the last remains of the fire.

“What happened?” Nicole asked once she had pulled Waverly into the house. 

“I was cleaning it out when Wynonna got the bright idea to just burn it down.”

“And her missing eyebrows?”

“Her and Doc were goofing around and she shoved him, he pushed back and she got too close to the flames. They’re children.” 

“What the flying fuck happened here?” Michelle’s voice came through the windows. 

“Almost forgot about her.” Nicole sighed. She loved Waverly, and she loved Wynonna but she was finding it hard to even stomach their mother. 

“I feel so guilty for not having any memories of her from before.” Waverly sighed leaning into Nicole’s embrace. 

“You shouldn’t. You were four, she’s the one who left. I can’t believe that Wynonna brought her here, that she ever talked to her again.” Nicole might have tighten her hold on Waverly. 

“You know it wasn’t that simple, it never is in this family.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek, stepping up on her tippy toes to do so. 

“Was the barn meant to be burnt down?” Michelle had to ask.

“It was. We’re building a guest house there instead. Nicole and I need our own space and it’s safest on the land so it just seemed like a good idea.” Waverly explained. 

“I suppose it was your father who told you burning down a barn is a good idea.” 

“No it was Wynonna.” Waverly didn’t see the point in lying to her mother about that. Not that she wanted to seem like she was defending her father. 

“Next time dear just rent a bulldozer or hirer a professional to use one so you don’t risk destroying the house as well. This is a very old house filled with precious memories. Just because your sister feels the need to be reckless and careless doesn’t mean you have to copy her behaviour.” Michelle scolded her. 

“I know Mom. I’m sorry Mom.” Waverly had the decency to look ashamed. Nicole thought it was a bit much Michelle scolding Waverly like some child. She lost that right when she decided to abandon her children and leave them with a neglectful to the point of abusive father. He must have been horrible for Waverly to risk breaking her neck in the barn instead of him finding out she was in his room. 

“Controlled explosions is an effective way to demo a building Michelle.” Nicole was going to stick up for her girlfriend.

“Is that what you call it?” 

Waverly shifted under the growing tension in the room. 

“What the fuck happened Earp! You don’t burn down a man’s bed!” Dolls’ voice boomed. Nicole’s eyes went wide as she stared down at Waverly. It was bad enough they were kicking Dolls out but to burn it down without giving him a chance to get his things, that was horrible even by the Earp standards. 

“I had to Dolls! Nicole apparently won’t fuck Waverly if we can walk in at any moment!” 

“So buy them a lock for their bedroom!” Dolls yelled. “Don’t burn down my fucking bed Earp!”

“For what it’s worth, I forgot you were living in the barn.” Wynonna answered casually. 

“I did not.” Doc answered cheekily. 

“Listen it was Waverly’s idea. Take it up with her.” 

Nicole watched as Waverly’s eyes bulged. 

“It was not my idea to burn the whole thing down! I was cleaning everything out when you said it would be quicker to burn it down!” Waverly was back outside joining the yelling. “You were suppose to get the okay from him to burn it down!” 

“Well I forgot okay? I am not allowed to forget things?” Wynonna screamed.

“Not when you’re suppose to ask me if you can burn my shit Earp!” Dolls was madder than anyone in the party had ever seen him before. 

“Well Waverly needs to get laid!” Wynonna yelled back. 

Nicole just pinched the bridge of her nose sighing. She really loved Waverly too much because now she was stuck with this mess of a family. 


	5. Non contriti

Waverly was holding up different swatches in her hand trying to see what was better for the kitchen. She was deciding that she needed to change things, that the house needed to be completely redone. She was just starting with the kitchen, and not just because she can’t look at the counter and not see her sister’s body make a gross rat smoothie that she had planned to force feed her. 

“What are you doing Baby Girl?” Wynonna asked entering the kitchen and going straight for the whiskey. 

“I’m going to reno the kitchen.”

“Okay.” Wynonna just shrugged. “Just not bright yellow.” 

“No that wouldn’t work anyways. I was thinking this cream colour;” Waverly showed Wynonna that paint swatch. “With maybe some rustic, distressed wood as a countertop, matching cupboards as well.”  

“Sounds good. Are you going to hire someone to do it or are we making this a family project?” 

“We’ll need a plumber and an electrician but I think for the other stuff we can do it. I’ve been watching HGTV a lot.” 

“Okay, let me know what I have to do and when.” Wynonna went back to her drink. 

“You can start demoing if you want. All of this, the walls and counters and stuff they all need to be taken out.” 

“Sounds fun.” Wynonna grinned. “I’ll tell Mama to get the sledge hammer. Does Nicole know about the plans?” 

“Why would Nicole know about the plans? I just thought of this project when I woke up. She’s still asleep in bed.” Waverly shrugged. “Nedley has her doing the night shifts and it’s really tiring her out.” 

“Just the new hours tiring out Officer Haughty?” Wynonna asked wagging her eyebrows at the suggestion.

“Angel line up the shots before ‘Nonna finishes off the good stuff.” Michelle grinned at her youngest as she entered the kitchen. “What’s all this for?” She gestured to the books and samples that Waverly had on the table. 

“I’m renovating the kitchen.” 

“Why bother, let’s build up that guest house you have planned, then we just torch this place.”

“No one is burning down this place.” Wynonna slammed the bottle down. “We can change a few rooms but that’s it.” She stormed off pulling peacemaker out as she left. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Michelle asked looking over at Waverly. 

“She doesn’t like going upstairs. I think Willa’s death really affected her. Both times.” 

“Both?” 

“Oh yeah she wasn’t killed the same night as Daddy, Bobo, my turns out not so imaginary friend, he had her hidden away, brainwashed. When she came back, she tried to kill me, and Nicole and Wynonna had to shoot her before this demon she released ate her. You know, for mercy.” Waverly shrugged. “Her grave is still empty, we couldn’t get her body back from whatever that thing was.” She explained. 

“That’s a shame. Sounds like she had a tough life, I wish she’s having a peaceful afterlife.” Michelle frowned down at her glass of whiskey. “I knew she wouldn’t have had a peaceful happy life, but I hoped it would still be as good as it could for her.” Michelle looked up at Waverly. “What about you Angel? Have you been having a good happy life?” 

“Yeah I am.” 

“My sister treated you right?”

“I couldn’t have asked for better than Curtis and Gus.” Waverly smiled. 

“Good. I was a bit worried when Wynonna told me she was going for Greece and leaving you. I didn’t want Gus thinking you were too much like me. Try and get you locked up too.”

“She said you were sick.”

“Isn’t that what she says about you? How long did she have you on those meds? How long did she try and suppress you with them?”  

“A few years. But I remember being in the hospital. The doctors telling me I was sick.”

“If you remember them telling you you’re sick then why did you stop taking your meds?”

“Wynonna reminded me how those same doctors told her she was crazy. How they wanted her to take meds to stop her illness when she wasn’t sick at all. They were all the same staff so I listened. Why do you think I need those meds?”

“God no. You and I, we’re special. Wild. We draw in the attention of everyone. Some people are jealous of that. They want to curb that. That is what those meds do.” Michelle stressed grabbing both of her daughter’s hands. “Now tell me about these reno plans.” 

…

Nicole was re-reading the file Nedley sent her. It was a simple answer to a question she had. He had pulled case files before so he wanted to see if he had done it before. 

He did. 

When Waverly was sixteen she had attacked a farm hand at Curtis’ farm. She claimed he was there that night on the Homestead and was one of the men who killed Willa. Nedley had checked into it and the man was only three years older than Waverly, plus he didn’t move out of Newfoundland until a year before the attack so there was no way he could have been involved in the attack. 

After that Nedley had Waverly undergo a psych evaluation, they discussed her recent behavior but the doctor said it could have just been recent nightmares about the attack since the anniversary was coming up. It wasn’t until two years later when Curtis came home to find one of his rifles missing. He had found Waverly trying to angel it so she could shoot herself with it. Luckily he got it away from her. During the struggle however the gun went off and grazed Waverly’s arm. While in the hospital doctors spoke with Curtis and Gus as well as Waverly and determined that she showing signs of having rapid cycling  bipolar with psychotic features. This explained why she thought the farm hand was someone else and attacked him. 

She was held in the local hospital months until she agreed to stay on her meds and accept her diagnosis. She was released under the condition that she stay on her medication. If she went off it, Gus and Curtis were legally ordered to report it and she would be readmitted into the hospital for the safety of herself and others. 

Nicole kept re-reading it. By law Waverly was ordered to stay on her medication. It also took a long time for her accept her illness. Something Wynonna undid in one morning. 

Now she was forced to decide if she should bring Waverly in for disobeying a court order. 

Nicole kept rethinking all the symptoms and signs she had see since Waverly has gone off the medication. Waverly had attempted suicide before. What if she got that bad again? If that happened before Nicole got her help. But if she brought Waverly in to the hospital now against her will, not only was she positive Wynonna would break her out. 

She needed to call Gus. Find out how Waverly was before the attempt, if there are warning signs for Nicole to keep her eyes out for.  

Wynonna couldn’t have known that Waverly really was sick. She was absent at best during those years. 

She had already looked up the large file on Michelle Earp. She was clearly nuts too and not going to be a help in getting Waverly her meds. 

“I just want you happy and healthy Waves. Please just let me help you.” Nicole muttered to herself before feeling some large bang shake the house, she grabbed her gun off the nightstand and ran downstairs to see Waverly swinging a sledgehammer into the counter in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing Waves?” 

“Did I wake you?” Waverly didn’t stop her movements. She just kept smashing the counter. 

“No, I was already awake. How are you feeling?”

“Fantastic.” Waverly grinned at her. “When do you have to go in for work?” 

“Not for another few hours. Want a hand?” 

“No thanks, Mama and Wynonna are going to help. But if you want to pick out some things for our new place that would be a big help.”

“Sure. I’ll go through the books you bought and circle the ones I like. Can you take a break baby? We can go get something to eat. Spend some of the few hours we have where neither of us are working or sleeping together?” Nicole watching as Waverly carefully laying the hammer down and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

…

Nicole had pulled in front of the main entrance of the hospital. 

“Why are we here?” Waverly asked staring at Nicole suspiciously. 

“I was typing up some old cases, putting them into the system for easy access and one of them was yours...it said that you tried to hurt yourself and that for your safety and the safety of others if you went off your meds you had to be readmitted.”

“I’m not sick Nicole! You know what I went through. Are you honestly telling me that that wouldn’t have some effect on me? It was around the time Wynonna left town too. It was just a bad week.” 

“You tried to kill yourself Waverly.” 

“But I didn’t. You know the relationship the Earps have with this town. That was never easy.” 

“I know and the only reason I am doing this is because I’m worried. I don’t want to lose you Waverly. If they can help you get better then I am going to do it. You being alive and healthy are the most important things in my life.” 

“I am not going in there.” 

“Yeah you are.” Nicole sighed staring at Waverly with pleading eyes. “Waverly, if you don’t go in and get the help you need then that’s it. I’m moving out and we are breaking up. I can’t stand back here and watch you get worse until the depression times gets bad enough that it makes you kill yourself.” 

“So you’re saying that if I don’t go on meds that dull what I feel, then you are breaking up with me?”

“I am saying that you are sick Waverly, sick enough for a judge to order your constantly medication. I don’t want that to happen to you baby. I don’t want you to end up dead because of this illness. Please. Please go in there. Please get the help you need. I checked, the head doctor is not the same as the one who treated Wynonna or you.” 

“Fuck you Nicole. You’re wrong. I’m not sick.” Waverly got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and stormed off wiping away at the tears that were threatening to start running down her face. 

“I hope I am wrong.” 

…

Wynonna stormed into the station doors banging against the walls in her wake. 

“I don’t care how awesome of a person you are at times. I don’t care that you’re a cop. I don’t care about what your reasons or excuses are. You hurt my baby girl and you are paying for that!” 

“Did you hurt Champ?” Nicole asked looking up from her seat at her desk. 

“Champ is a brain dead dick. He never could have hurt her like you did today.”

“She’s sick Wynonna. Talk to Gus like I did. Waverly tried to kill herself. She was acting like she is now then. Before she tried it. I’m scared that when I leave for work when I come home I’ll find her dead. Could you live with yourself? Knowing that if she had just stayed on those medications that you talked her off of it never would have happened.” 

“Shut up! Waverly wouldn’t do that. I wouldn’t let that happen! If she did that before, I would have been told. Gus and Curtis, they would have told me.”

“Why would they tell someone who ran for the hills as soon as she could?” Nicole asked raising an eyebrow not at all surprised when Wynonna reacted by pistol whipping her. 

“I don’t want to see you on my land ever again Haught.”  

Nicole didn’t respond she just touched the spot that the gun hit trying to gauge how bad it was. 

…

Wynonna pulled up to the homestead and was greeted by the sight of a large bonfire. 

“What are you burning Baby Girl?” She called out to Waverly who was throwing objects into the blaze. 

“Nicole’s stuff.”

“Not Calamity Jane though right? You didn’t burn the cat.” 

“Of course not. She’s curled up in my bed. You need to bring her to Nicole.” 

“Alright. So why the blaze?”

“Feels good.”

“I get that Baby Girl.” Wynonna watched Waverly carefully. “I pistol whipped Nicole.” 

“What?”

“She hurt you so I hurt her back.”

“You assaulted a cop for me?”

“I’d do anything for you Waves you know that. Don’t stay upwind from the smoke okay?” Wynonna went inside deciding to make a phone call. 

“Hey Gus, if something big had happened to Waverly, you would’ve told me right?”

“ **Hello to you too Wynonna. Alice is fine, she’s down for a nap right now.** ”

“Yes or no, if something had happened to Waverly you would have called me.” 

“ **No and from what I’ve heard that you have done lately I knew it was the right move. Why would I  give you a chance to undo everything we fought to do?** ”

“You let them put her on meds that she didn’t need. Just like they did to me.”

“ **She needed them Wynonna. She still does.** ”

“She’s acting like a normal girl in her early twenties. She was acting like a moody teen when you kept her drugged.”

“ **Wynonna did you call just to question my parenting style?** ”

“Did Waverly try to kill herself?” 

“ **She did. Curtis stopped her just in time. She tried it again in the hospital. I explained all this to Nicole. She wants to help Waverly. I suggest you listen to her and get Waverly in a hospital.** ” 

“What if Waverly is just like Mama? A bit erratic.”

“ **Wynonna, I love my sister. But she is not well. Not only because she left her children with a drunk. But my sister is sick. Her substance abuse only made it work. It gave her an excuse to explain her behavior away. Suddenly her refusal to leave bed for three weeks was not because of her being bipolar, but from withdrawal. I do not want to see the same thing happen to Waverly.** **I already have seen her suffer Wynonna. You didn’t see her look defeated, so prepared to just will herself to die in bed. You didn’t have to try and coax her to eat. So she wouldn’t starve to death.** ” 

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“ **You were sick too Wynonna. I know you weren’t now, but back then...I was worried it would cause you to have a break. I didn’t want to deal with both of you needing hospitalization. I’m sorry Wynonna. I just did what I thought was best.** ”

“What are the signs? If Waverly really is sick, what are the signs?”

“ **She’s rapid cycle.** **having four or more mood episodes within a 12-month period. Episodes must last for some minimum number of days in order to be considered distinct episodes. Some people also experience changes in polarity from high to low or vice-versa within a single week, or even within a single day, meaning that the full symptom profile that defines distinct, separate episodes may not be present. Basic Wynonna, if she is having high highs and low lows you get her to the hospital right away. She also has periods of psychosis. She hallucinates, becomes paranoid. She attacked someone once, thinking he was someone else. Nicole said she’s done that lately too.** ”

“At that club she was on who knows what.”

“ **Which explains her cheating right? Because we both know Waverly isn’t a cheater.** **Nothing at all to do with the hyper-sexuality that is present during some people during a manic episode.** ” 

“If it gets really bad. Like life or death with Waverly. How bad would it be for me to ask you to come?” 

“ **If it is life or death with Waverly, I will come. I’ll bring Alice. We will not leave the Homestead. Alice will be safe for the short time we are there.** ” 

“I’ll keep an eye on Waverly. Right now she’s burning all of Nicole’s things. Is that a sign of an manic episode?”

“ **It can be. So is the rapid new projects while not completing others. Nicole told me about the renos.”**

“Like I said Gus. I’ll keep an eye on Waverly. What’s new with Alice?”


	6. Consequences

Wynonna was out in the yard with the construction workers who had set to re-building the barn as a guest house. It had been three weeks since Waverly kicked Nicole and cut all ties to the redhead.  

It was barely past dawn but she was drinking while watching the men work, listening to their nail guns and hammers. 

“Hey Wynonna?” One of the men called out from his spot on the newly built second floor. 

“Yeah Pete?” 

“Mind bringing out some water?”

“Sure Pete.” Wynonna smiled at the guy before getting up and heading into the house. She had just entered the sight of the stairs when she heard a bang and felt herself get knocked back. 

“Stay the fuck out of my house you motherfucker!” Waverly screamed from around the corner of the top landing. 

“Waverly! Waverly it’s just me. It’s Wynonna. Put the shotgun down!” Wynonna was trying to ignore the pain in her arm from the bullet wound. Waverly thought someone was breaking in. She didn’t know it was her. She was trying to protect herself. 

“Nonna? You need to get Peacemaker out they’re coming! They’re breaking in and we can’t let them get in!” Waverly sounded frantic. Close to hysterical. To Wynonna she could swear every glance she had of Waverly on the top of the stairs, looked like she did when she was six and they lost half their family. 

“Baby girl the only people around here are the contractors. They’re building the guest home remember? They’re not bad or dangerous. You are safe in our home now. ” Wynonna was near the bottom of the stairs now. “I promise Waverly I’m not letting anyone hurt you but you need to put the gun down okay? I don’t want you to accidentally hurt someone.” 

“Wynonna how can you say I’m safe here when you aren’t? Someone shot you!” Waverly pointed out. 

“I did this Baby Girl. I was cleaning Peacemarker when I must have used the wrong polish or something and the damn thing got pissed off and went off. You’re safe.” Wynonna was climbing up the stairs now. “Give me the gun Waverly.” Waverly just nodded passing the shotgun over. 

“Why are you up so early? Did you have a bad dream?”

“People were breaking in. They wanted to attack us again.” 

“No they weren’t Waverly. Look, I’m going to get the guys some water and then I’ll come up with you okay? I’ll keep look out so you can sleep.” Wynonna tucked Waverly into bed before heading back out with the water pitcher. 

“What happened to you Wynonna?” Doc asked jumping down from his spot on the stairs. 

“Nothing, just shot myself in the arm while getting water. Think you can see if the bullet is still in and take it out for me?” 

“Of course. Let’s do it inside.” 

Once the pair were inside and Doc had removed the slug from her arm. 

“You shot yourself?” Doc repeated the question once he began to examine the now removed bullet. 

“Yeah.”

“Peacemarker shooting slugs now?”

“Apparently.” 

“Wynonna, only one person in this house who uses slug ammo is Waverly. She shot you didn’t she?”

“It was an accident, she thought I was a Revenant breaking in.” 

“She’s been thinking that a lot lately.” Doc mused. 

“She isn’t allowed to be paranoid? After everything we’ve been through?” 

“She is but Wynonna, Nicole says she’s sick.” 

“Which is why Nicole ain’t living here anymore Doc. Waverly isn’t sick. Everyone keeps saying she is because she has what Mama has, but Mama ain’t sick either.” Wynonna was standing her ground. 

“Wynonna she shot you.”

“By accident.” Wynonna reminded him. 

“What if it was Alice?”

“Waverly would never hurt Alice.” She glared at him. “And fuck you for using Alice as pawn in your argument.” 

…

The next time Waverly saw Nicole after the trip to the hospital was during Dolls’ funeral. 

“You guys need to sort your shit out okay? You’re both clearly still madly in love with each other just fuck and make up already.” Wynonna was still clearly devastated. “The kitchen is done, it looks good. The color didn’t come out just as Waverly thought, but it’s nice. The guest house is coming along great too.” 

“Wynonna, everytime I hear a call for an ambulance over the scanner, my heart stops because I fear it’s Waverly. I can’t live like that, worrying every second if my girlfriend is going to kill herself.”

“I know Nicole. But Waverly isn’t suicidal. She’s brave and strong.” 

“She already tried to kill herself once Wynonna. That’s why she was placed on the meds.” 

“According to a police file that Nedley pulled.” She rolled her eyes. “Talk to her. Tell her you aren’t going to force her to take the pills or try and get her committed.” 

“I can’t Wynonna. I am legally obligated to report her for not following the conditions of her release.” 

“Just ignore it like when drink and drive.” 

“You drink and drive?” 

“Dude I’m always at least tipsy.” 

“Just, tell Waverly she has a week left. Get back on her meds or she’s going to a hospital and stop drunk driving Wynonna, you’re gonna kill someone.” Nicole just gave a defeated sigh. She knew what the Earps were like, she just hoped this would get through to them. 

“Come to dinner tomorrow night. See the renos. See how well Waverly is doing.” Wynonna had grabbed Nicole’s arm trying to keep her from leaving. She could see the gears turning in Nicole’s head before the cop finally relented. 

“Fine. Tell Waverly first so it’s not awkward and if she isn’t okay with it, let me know and I won’t come.” Nicole did miss her makeshift family. 

“Okay.”

…

“You invited Nicole?” Waverly asked completely shocked, she was leaning against the new wood counter in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, she’s great. Plus you need to make up already you’re all grumpy.” 

“You are grumpy.” Michelle pointed out from her spot at the table and was met with a glare from the baby of the family. 

“You can’t just invite my ex to dinner Wynonna.”

“I can invite whoever the fuck I want to dinner in my house.” 

“Then so can I. I’m inviting Champ.”

“You are not inviting Champ! You don’t even think he’s a half decent person anymore!” Wynonna protested. 

“Okay girls, how about this, Nicole can come to dinner tonight and tomorrow Waverly can invite Champ?” Michelle tried to keep the peace but judging by the look she received from both daughters she did not succeed. 

“Well Nicole is coming tonight, she’s checking out the reno and I think you should apologise for burning all her things without telling her.” 

“You burnt Willa’s stuff.”

“That is different and you know it!” 

“Girls! Jesus if I wanted to hear fighting I’d go back to prison.” Michelle muttered. “Ginger cop is coming to dinner, if you don’t want to see her Waverly then don’t come to dinner.”

“I’m the only one who cooks around here.”

“Well we’ll pretend we are in that British show you love and you stay in the kitchen.” Michelle offered with a smile. She was a good mom, she knew her daughter’s interests. Wynonna liked sucking dick and Waverly liked licking pussy...and Willa was...the best Willa she could be. 

…

Waverly was checking on dinner, since she heard Nicole’s car pull up she has stayed in the kitchen to check on the food and finish cooking. She hasn’t had to see or interact with Nicole. That was perfect it was how she wanted it because no only did she not want to see or talk to the woman who was trying to make her and everyone else around them think she was sick but to come and see the disaster of the renovation was just rubbing her nose in it. The wall was not cream, it was egg shell which was four shades off. The distressed wood that was meant to give a classic yet rustic look for the counters made it look like she found old rotted drift wood and poorly stained them. The knobs on the drawers weren’t level and after five attempts to fix, were unable to ever be level. 

The kitchen made a crack den look refined. 

Nicole would see this and just use iot as more reason to point out that Waverly must have been crazy to plan and design all this. After all she was a much better decorator when she was on her medication. She made the living room look amazing for the fatal bachelorette party. 

“Waverly! Waverly!” Wynonna calling her name finally was heard through the rampant thoughts screaming inside Waverly’s mind. “Should there be smoke coming out of the oven?” 

“No!” Waverly squeaked opening the door and not pausing to grab an oven mitt went to pull the pan out only to be pushed back by Wynonna who clad in the oven mits removed the pain of the now blackened garlic toast from the oven putting it onto the stove. 

“It’s fine, it’s just burnt. We don’t need garlic toast Waverly.” Wynonna tried to comfort her. “The noodles and sauce are fine right? That’s the most important thing. Dinner is fine.” Wynonna tried to reassure her. 

Waverly turned her attention to the two pots on the stove and frowned. 

“No, no, no.” She picked up the spoon and tried to move the liquid inside. “The sauce is ruined.” Waverly turned to the noodles and just dropped the pot in the sink. “They’re over cooked. Dinner is ruined and Nicole is going to use this as a reason for why I’m sick because I never ruined dinner when I was on the meds and she’s going to get me committed Wynonna. She’s going to lock me in a hospital and I don’t want to go there. I can’t go there. Please Nonna, please don’t let her lock me away in those hospitals.” Waverly grabbed at Wynonna’s arm desperately trying to cling to her. 

“I promise Waverly, I am not going to let anyone lock you away.” Wynonna could remember very well her time in that same hospital. “I’ll go let everyone know dinner isn’t ready yet, can you heat up some leftovers? I’ll be right back okay?” 

“Okay.” Waverly just nodded seeming to have pulled herself together. Wynonna gave her a big smile before leaving the kitchen. 

“It’s just gonna be a little while more. Waverly is just being a perfectionist, like usual.” Wynonna smiled at the group sat at the table. She almost missed the thud from the kitchen quickly followed by the clang of metal hitting tile floor. Michelle was the first one in, Wynonna close behind with Doc just getting in half a second before Nicole did. The sight that greeted them all was Waverly on the floor a pool of her own blood slowly growing from the large vertical slashes on her wrists. Doc was on his knees trying to stem the flow and Nicole found herself on the other side do the same to Waverly’s other arm.

“Wynonna call 911! I don’t have my radio.” Nicole yelled at the brunette who was standing in the doorway just staring at her sister on the floor. “Wynonna!” 

“I’ll do it.” Michelle said going into the dining room and taking the nearest cell phone. 

…

Everyone was gathered in the waiting room waiting for news from the doctors who were treating Waverly. Wynonna was sat in her chair almost in a comatose state. 

Nicole had called Nedley since she was off duty to come and take statements.

Doc was pacing around unable to sit still. He would pause for a few seconds to stare sadly at Wynonna before continuing. Michelle on the other hand looked just defeated. 

Nicole wanted to yell at Wynonna, she wanted to yell at her, just shake Wynonna and go ‘See this is what I wanted to avoid! This is why she needed her medication!’ but she wouldn’t. Wynonna looked like she might just try and kill herself next. When a doctor walked out Michelle was the first one to him. 

“Well how is my little angel?” 

“We have contacted her next of kin and we were told not to give information to anyone but her.” The doctor informed Michelle.

“What? I’m her mother.”

“I spoke to a Mrs. Gus McCready who said that you had your parental rights revoked.” 

“Waverly is 22 years olds.”

“And filled out the paperwork naming Mrs. McCready as her next of kin as well as giving her power of attorney.” The doctor informed her. “I can tell you she is stable and she needed a blood transfusion.” 

“Wynonna I think we need to talk about what happened.” Nedley had finally arrived and was standing in front of Wynonna as Michelle talked to the doctors. “Waverly won’t be coming home. She tried to kill herself and she is going straight to the mental hospital once she’s well enough to be transfered.”

“She didn’t try to kill herself. I did it. I was the last one in the kitchen with her.” Wynonna didn’t look up at Nedley as she spoke. “I tried to kill her. I shot Daddy, I shot Willa. I tried to kill Waverly. Just normal crazy Wynonna shit.” 

“You slashed Waverly’s wrists?” Nedley asked.

“Uh huh.” 

“Okay then Wynonna Earp you are now under arrest. Get up.” Nedley knew Wynonna was covering for Waverly but he couldn’t prove it. Wynonna didn’t move and Nedley pulled her up by her arm. “You know that this means you will never get custody of your daughter right?” 

“I know.”

“Randy what the fuck are you doing putting handcuffs near my daughter?” Michelle yelled from across the room before storming over to him. 

“Wynonna has confessed to trying to kill Waverly.” Nedley explained with a sigh. 

“What? She’s lying. She’s covering for me. I tried to kill Waverly again.” Michelle explained holding out her arms for Nedley to cuff. 

“Both of you are confessing to trying to kill Waverly?” 

“No, Wynonna tell him that you were covering for me.” Michelle eyed her middle child. 

“I was covering for Mama.” Wynonna instantly answered. 

…

Waverly was still in the hospital a day later when a helicopter landed down on the homestead. 

Wynonna hadn’t left the waiting room, she didn’t know who she thought was calling her but she didn’t check the caller id like usual and that was how she ended up like this. Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to be allowed to go see her sister while getting yelled out over the phone by her aunt because apparently she made Gus fly Alice out from their home to be in the homestead that was littered with lose rusty nails (which there was a perfectly valid reason for). She had twenty minutes before Gus came to the hospital. 

Twenty minutes to get ready to fight and keep her promise to Waverly. 

Wynonna didn’t want to deal with it. She didn’t want to have to sell the idea that Waverly didn’t hurt herself, but that Mama did. 

Waverly didn’t need medication. Waverly wasn’t sick she was just under a lot of pressure and stress because Nicole tried to get her committed. That was what drove Waverly to do that. It had nothing to do with Wynonna telling her to go off her meds. She did not cause her baby girl to try and kill herself. She couldn’t have. 

“Wynonna I’m going to tell the doctors to let you in so you can say bye to Waverly because as soon as she is able to go home, she is coming with me and Alice because I am not letting this happen again.” Gus looked so tired that Wynonna almost didn’t recognize her. 

“You can’t take Waverly from here.” 

“No? Do you want her to suffer even more? Do you want the next attempt to be successful?”

“Of course I don’t! But who’s to say she will try again? She was just stressed out because Nicole wanted her committed and was looking for any excuse.” 

“Go talk to Waverly Wynonna.” 

Wynonna did make it into Waverly’s hospital room. From the doorway she saw how small and pale Waverly looked, how her arms were strapped to the bed. She tried to open her mouth to say something but couldn’t get any sound out. 

“Wynonna?” Waverly’s voice was rough and raw. Waverly was staring at her with a pleading look. 

“I’m here baby girl.” Wynonna’s voice was working now, as were her feet bringing her to the bedside. She took Waverly’s hand between both of hers. “I’m right here. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Soon as you’re healed enough you’re coming home.” 

“I’m not going back to the hospital?”

“I promised you it wouldn’t happen. Mama is in jail right now. Nedley said that if you tried to kill yourself, you’d be taken away so Mama said she did it. Before we all came in the kitchen she’s the one that hurt you.” Wynonna frowned at her sister. “Don’t worry about the pressure okay? I know there is a lot of pressure going on right now, but don’t worry about it okay? It’s all going to be okay.” Wynonna promised her. “No one is going to put you in that place again. Gus is here and Alice is back home with Doc. When we go home you can see her. I’m sure she misses her Aunty Waverly.” 

“Have you seen her yet?”

“No. I haven’t left the hospital Waverly. I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

“You should go home to Alice. I’ll be fine.” 


	7. puppis tempestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinners. Road Trips. Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Discord set up: https://discord.gg/w7GmdqS  
> If anyone wants to talk.

Wynonna watched helplessly as Gus started packing Waverly’s things. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Waverly tried once again to plead with her aunt. 

“Then you are going back in the hospital Waverly. Those are your only options, you come back with me or you go to the hospital.” Gus was tired of telling Waverly. She wasn’t mad at her niece, she was scared for her. Scared to lose her and she was frustrated that they were back in this position. 

“I’m an adult I get a say in where I live.” 

“You’re an adult who was told by a judge to take your damn medication or end up in the hospital. You’re not taking your medication. So you come back with me where I can keep an eye on you or you’re going in the hospital. That is all the say you have in this matter.” 

“I don’t need my medication Gus I’m fine! I feel fine!”

“You feel fine? You slit your wrists! Look at your wrists! They have stitches and bandages because you tried to kill yourself. I don’t care what ya’ll told Nedley I know what happened and  **you don’t get to decide how many of my nieces I have to bury.** Understood?” Gus was holding both of Waverly’s arms in her hands trying to get through to her. Before Waverly could argue with her more they heard crying from downstairs. 

“Guess Alice is up from her nap.” Wynonna pushed off the wall ready to go and comfort her daughter.  

“Can I get her?” Waverly turned to Wynonna with those pleaded with those sad eyes. 

“Yeah.” Waverly took off downstairs then leaving her sister and aunt alone in her room. 

“I know you think this is the wrong thing to do but we can’t do nothing Wynonna.” 

“It’s my fault. I told her to go off them. I didn’t see that she was really sick. It’s all my fault. I almost lost Waverly because I told her to stop taking her meds. I’m a monster I almost killed Waverly.” Wynonna was trying not to just collapse on the floor in a mess of tears. “She should go with you. You should take Waverly and Alice and keep them both far away from me.” 

“I don’t want to keep them from you Wynonna. That is not my goal. I just want everyone safe.” Gus explained setting the clothes down on the bed and going to comfort her niece. “Right now we need to work together to get Waverly better first and foremost. It’s not your fault that this happened. No one is to blame, Waverly is sick.” 

“I promised her she would never go back to that place.” 

“Then she better start taking her meds.” 

“Huh Alice stopped crying. Guess Waverly is good with her. Alice usually fussy?”

“Only after we stop videos with you. She knows who her Momma is and she doesn’t like not seeing your face.” 

…

After Gus and Wynonna had Waverly all packed up Wynonna was carrying to bags downstairs. She hated the thought of being all alone in the homestead but if it meant Waverly was safe and getting better then she would do it. 

“Alright Baby Girls time to say goodbye.” Wynonna called out. “Wave?” It was weird she couldn’t see Waverly. “Waves! Where are you?” 

“Wynonna what’s going on?” Gus was at the top of the stairs carrying the last bag. 

“I can’t find Waverly or Alice.” Gus dropped the bag on the landing. 

“I’ll go check the barn you check the cellar and look for all sets to the cars.” Gus instructed as she ran outside. She froze at the sight of the pink sock on the gravel by the spot Waverly’s jeep was parked. 

“Wynonna call Nicole! Waverly’s gone. She’s gone with Alice.” 

…

Waverly was singing along to the radio smiling into the rearview mirror. "We'll see Niagara Falls first and then start driving down through New York. We can see a free shows." Waverly smiled at the baby in the backseat. "You like this song baby? Alright I'll turn it up." Waverly grinned turning the speakers on full blast. 

She started singing along unable to hear herself. 

…

Nicole was on the phone with the Commanding Officer of the Alberta branch of the RCMP. "No sir see she's the aunt. She has suicide attempts in the past due to her bipolar 2 disorder. She has manic episodes and we fear that she may in the manic episodes or the depression ones neglect the care of the baby. No the mother is not filing a missing persons case. Because she does not want her sister to be committed. I know but see Waverly is a danger to herself. If nothing else the alert should be issued for her. I understand sir but I respectfully disagree." Nicole hung up the phone pissed. They wouldn't issue an alert for Waverly or for Alice. They had no idea where she was even going, if she was okay.    
If she couldn't get a province wide amber alert she was going to email pictures and info to every station in the province to apprehend Waverly if they found her. She didn’t want Waverly to be arrested either but she would prefer Waverly to be healthy and safe over anything. 

…

“Wynonna it’s been a day and a half.” Doc was pissed. He wanted to search the country for his daughter. “I’m calling the police and reporting a kidnapping.”

“You do that I’ll tell the cops I told Waverly to take Alice from here. I mean it Doc.” Wynonna snapped back at him. She trusted Waverly. She knew Waverly would never let anything happen to Alice. 

Gus was already searching outside the triangle hitting up spots that Waverly had said she wanted to visit. 

…

Waverly had pulled over under a bridge to sleep for the night. She kept hearing Alice crying and she was trying to ignore it. 

“You’re killing the party Alice stop crying.” Waverly snapped. When the baby didn’t stop Waverly got out of the car. “Fine if you want to ruin the jeep I’ll leave you in the jeep. I’ll go have fun without you.” Waverly started walking away. She came back two minutes later. “I’m just playing with you Alice I’m not going to leave you.” 

…

Wynonna was pacing around the homestead. She didn’t want to leave in case the hospitals called saying they had Waverly and Alice. 

“Waverly loves Alice. Waverly would never let anything happen to her.” Wynonna kept repeating as the second day since Waverly ran off with Alice. Wynonna went back up to Waverly’s room and saw the wallet on the dresser. “Oh come on Waves, no money? “ 

…

“Alice what are we going to do we’re out of gas.” Waverly asked turning around in the driver’s seat to look at Alice. “We can’t just walk Alice.” 

Waverly was ready to give up at least for now try and nap or something in the car but after she saw the fifth car drive past in as many minutes. “I got an idea Alice.”

…

Nicole had just hung up the phone. Waverly was spotted near the border of Manitoba and Ontario. She had stolen gas after being towed in. She stole gas from 7 different stations. 

Nicole had already spoke to those police officers as well as the owners of the store, she gave them her credit info to pay for the gas owing and then some as a thank you for their understanding and not pressing charges. She had given Gus the new information and waiting for an update. 

…

Waverly was running. She was running as fast as she could as she dodged through the crowd of people. They were coming after her. She left Alice in the car for safety and now she was leading the Revenant away to keep Alice safe. She wasn’t going to let them hurt Alice. 

She heard yelling from behind her. Someone tried to grab her from the side but she was quick. She punched them in the face giving her the brief moment for her to escape their grasp. She felt two sharp jabs in her back then intense pain. She tried to get up and felt the pain again this time more intense. She felt a knee digging into her back and then the cold steel around her wrists as her arms were pulled painfully behind her back. She was carried into the back of a car. 

…

Nicole was sitting on the couch across from Wynonna. She wasn’t sure how the reaction would be. 

“They found them?” Wynonna was bouncing her leg on the floor. 

“They found them. Gus is collecting Waverly from the jail she was held in. She attacked the police officers when they confronted her.” 

“Why were police confronting her?”

“Waverly locked Alice in the car with all the windows rolled up. If someone hadn’t noticed and called the police, Aice could have died. She was malnourished and dehydrated. Her diaper wasn’t changed the entire time she was with Waverly. Alice is in a hospital being treated for all that, they don’t know if that stuff will have any lasting damage.”

“No Waverly wouldn’t do that.” 

“Wynonna there is video of her leaving Alice in the car.”

“Waverly wouldn’t hurt Alice!”

…

Nicole was sitting on one side in the backseat of the car, Waverly was in the middle and Wynonna was on Waverly’s other side. They were being driven back in Waverly’s jeep by Charlie from Fire Services, the man who Wynonna was boning on the side and who helped Nicole contact the emergency services to find Waverly and Alice. 

The police had paramedics give Waverly a sedative and she was currently wrapped up in Wynonna’s arms almost asleep. 

“What’s going to happen now Nicole?” Wynonna had asked gently. 

“She is going to be committed until she is no longer a danger to herself or others. We can visit her when she’s in there.” 

“I know you think it’s the worst thing for Waverly but Wynonna it isn’t. This is the best thing for Waverly right now.” 

“What if she doesn’t go to the hospital?” 

“Then she’ll go to jail for kidnaping, child neglect and child abuse.” Nicole stated matter of factly. “The hospital is the best outcome for Waverly Wynonna. It’s going to be hard for her but we need to make sure she knows that this is for the best and we’re here for her.”

“You’re not. She dumped you for trying to put her in a hospital in the first place.” Wynonna was careful where she put her arms on Waverly, she had to make sure she didn’t touch the wound made from the taser. “You don’t care about her.”

“You’re just lashing out because you’re afraid that this is all your fault. That you told her to go off the meds and now all this has happened and Alice might even have complications for the rest of her life because you didn’t protect her.”  

“Okay I think you both need to calm down and just stay quiet. Waverly doesn’t need you two fighting right now. She needs support.”

“Charlie stay out of this, this doesn’t concern you.” Wynonna snapped at him. 

“This doesn’t concern me? You made me fly out to meet you to drive you back.” 

“Yeah I don’t know a lot of people don’t read into it.” 

“It’s fine. You just want to bang. That’s all I am right?”

“Okay while this seems like a conversation you guys need to have can you wait until after we get Waverly home and you don’t figure out what your relationship is in front of me?” 

“Of course Nicole.”

“Oh yeah Haught wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable, I mean it’s not like you didn’t fuck my sister very loudly during Christmas. That would be really awkward and uncomfortable.” 

“That was fun.” Waverly mumbled apparently not as asleep as they thought but very drugged. 

…

“I have to do this?” Waverly asked looking over at Wynonna as they all stood in front of the hospital. 

“Alice is hooked up to an IV because you had a manic episode.” Nicole reminded her. “I know you never wanted to hurt Alice, but sweetie, you’re sick.” 

“You don’t get a say in this Waves. It’s only for a twenty four hour hold. You’ll be back home soon.” Wynonna tried to explain. “I know you don’t want to be in there, and I don’t want you to either, but baby girl, it has to be like this.” Wynonna had tightened her arms around Waverly holding her close.  

“I’m so sorry that Alice got hurt.” Waverly mumbled clearly affected by her actions and the sedation wearing off enough for her to properly think about what she did. 

“I know Waves, it’s okay. No one is mad at you or blames you. Alice still loves you too.” Wynonna was trying not to cry, she didn’t want to make it harder on Waverly. “I love you baby girl.”

Nicole let the sisters hug for a bit longer until two of the hospital nurses came out. 

“Time to go in Waverly.” Nicole spoke gently reaching out to touch her former girlfriend. When Waverly made no attempt to move from her sister until she heard Waverly speak up. 

“Time to go.” One of the nurses spoke his voice sounding very gruff and uncaring. He grabbed one of Waverly’s arms and his partner grabbed the one while Nicole spoke up.

“Come on is that necessary?” 

“No, no no. Please Wynonna, please you promised I didn’t have to go back. You promised!” Waverly was panicking now trying to get out of the men’s grip as they dragged her inside. Nicole was quickly following telling the nurses to ease up and trying to calm Waverly down. 

Wynonna just watched in pain and regret as her baby girl was pulled away. Wynonna was struggling to fight her insistints and not just run to Waverly as soon as she could. Thankfully from the car Charlie could see this and he was out and holding Wynonna as soon as he noticed reminding her that this was for the best. That Waverly would be fine. She watched as one of the nurses pulled out a needle.

“She doesn’t need to be sedated. She needs to be fully conscious to sign herself in.” Nicole informed the nurses taking the spot of the one with the needle gently wrapping her arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “It’s okay Waverly. You’re not going to be doing this alone okay? I know you’re scared and I am so sorry you’re scared and that this has to happen. But you’re not alone and I swear Waverly I am not letting any mistreatment happen to you okay? You need to calm down or they are going to drug you and restrain you.” 

Waverly did seem to calm down at that leaning into Nicole’s touch.

…

Wynonna kicked the front door shut as she entered. She already had the bottle of whiskey gone and was ready for more. 

She found Doc on the couch talking on the phone to Gus. 

“Wynonna, I have new about Alice.” 

“Fuck you Doc. You don’t care about Waverly. You don’t care about anything.” Wynonna went the few feet down the hall into the kitchen and froze. Waverly’s blood was never cleaned off the floor. Wynonna ignored the bottles on the counter, she just sank against the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. She broke her promise to Waverly. 


End file.
